


Hold Onto Me

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Eret, Enderman Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), antarctic empire au, everyone is in pain, i swear i'll write good guy schlatt one of these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: The empire has fallen.The family separated....Phil locked away.Wilbur stuck on his own, raising a son in this harsh world.Technoblade trapped in an endless war.Tommy is carving a world for himself, barely scrapping by.And Tubbo just wants to be safe.This is the story of the fall and rise of the Antarctic Empire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143365
Comments: 305
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all!
> 
> Canon hurts.
> 
> Here is more pain.
> 
> ...  
> oh god this ended up longer than I expected

Wilbur remembers the night too well. He remembers his family sitting by a roaring fire. Techno polishing his sword, Tommy fast asleep on Phil's lap, both his father and brother’s wings flapping in perfect sync. Wilbur strums a single cord on his brand new guitar and feels content. It was peaceful.

It didn't last. 

Technoblade was the first to hear the yells. But Phil was the first to react, shoving Tommy into Wilbur’s hands, sheltering the three with his wings as an explosion shakes the castle. Wilbur remembers the screams, he remembers seeing Techno and Phil surging forward. Without armor, with only Technoblades sword and Phil’s dagger. And Phil is screaming at Wilbur to run. 

That was Wilbur’s first mistake of the night.

The second was taking the rocky path next to the river. Running desperately trying to silence Tommy’s cries. There was no torchlight and the growls of monsters from beyond the walls had Wilbur drawing Tommy in closer. Wilbur remembers hearing Phil scream. He remembers fire. And then he remembers slipping.

He doesn't remember falling. Or where he let go of Tommy. But he remembers the river, the currents of water, pushing him under, constantly bobbing to the surface. He remembers hands pulling him out. 

So much time had passed since then. So much had changed since Niki and Eret had pulled him from his watery grave. He has a son, his wonderful champion, who he’d taken in only a few years after, around the age Tommy would’ve been had he survived. He has friends, the two enderman hybrids who pulled him from the water all those years ago. He had a home, sure it’s stability was forever in balance, never being quite sure if the months rent would be met but it didn’t matter in the end. When he saw Fundy smiling, playing the beaten old guitar. When he would see Niki smile and the smell of bread would hang in the air. When him and Eret would paint their nails. But he missed his family of course. He missed his dad. He missed Tommy. And most of all he missed his twin, the only one who’s location is even known. The only one Wilbur knows who’s still alive. Technoblade was trapped in the pits.

Wilbur had gone once. Right before he met Fundy. Only several months in fact. It was on the day of the tragedy, the day Schlatt and Dream rose to power. It’s supposed to be a celebration, work is cancelled across the capital. Schlatt always makes the same speech with his two sons next to him. But instead most of the nation mourns. And Wilbur is right with them. Hiding Antarctic Empire flags beneath the black Manberg ones. He mourned with Niki and Eret, who lost their younger brother the same night Wilbur lost his. But on one of those days of sadness, Wilbur had the need to see his brother, he’d avoided those fighting pits like the plague. He didn’t want to see the bloodshed. He didn’t want to see his brother trapped there. But the overwhelming need to see him beat down the fear. And that’s how Wilbur ended up in the crowds, screaming for blood. 

And then the announcer was screaming about the final prince of the empire. And Wilbur saw him. So much taller than the last time. And covered in scars. Wilbur stopped breathing. The fight after was brutal. And Wilbur didn’t breathe till Technoblade stood victorious, someone’s blood dripping down his face. Wilbur remembers when him and Techno would spar, with Phil on the sidelines spewing praise. And Wilbur recognizes the basics still there but there's no longer any grace with Techno’s fighting. Just pure survival. Techno’s piglin aspects on complete display far past what Wilburs have ever been. And Wilbur realized with a start it was because of the constant blood. His hybrid traits had completely taken over in a way Wilbur had never seen. And Wilbur was scared. So completely terrified for his brother. But even after the fight the crowd didn’t disperse. Something else was coming. Then the guards came out. And Wilbur hears Techno’s snarls from here. And Wilbur watches his brother kill five before he’s completely overpowered. And dragged from the arena as the crowd cheered. Wilbur threw up.

He never went back. He couldn’t. He couldn’t see his last family member like that. And when he reappeared in Niki’s bakery later that day, still crying worse than he had in years. And Niki and Eret took one look at him and Wilbur had hot chocolate in his hands in seconds. And Wilbur told them everything. The Antarctic Empire. Dropping Tommy in the river. And seeing Technoblade that day.

And the two never turned him in. And then a few months later when Fundy entered his life, a too skinny fox hybrid, quickly becoming his son. And Wilbur promised himself that he would tell Fundy. Tell Fundy about his family origins. And the fox hybrid turned 18 only a few months ago. The anniversary only two short months away, Wilbur could no longer put it off. 

Wilbur played with his old crown, which had been collecting dust beneath his bed for years. Fundy entered the room, apprehension filling all his features, tail swirling around his legs. Smiling softly, he pats the mattress. “It’s alright Fundy. I just need to talk to you about something. It’s about who your relatives are.” Wilbur watches his son visually relax and then curl up next to him. “Were you alive for when the Antarctic Empire fell?”

He feels Fundy snuggle in closer. “I vaguely remember it. It didn't impact me though.” Wilbur grimaces a little, the statement about to become very ironic. “I didn’t care who was in the castle as long as I got my next meal.” Wilbur laughs a little.

“Do you know what this is?” Showing the crown, the jewels are still shining after all these years. A singular emerald surrounded by deep blue jewels. It hurts just looking at the crown. They all had matching ones and Wilburs is the only one left. 

“Woah! We could sell that!” Fundy eyes are shining and Wilbur grimaces. “Where did you find that!”

“Fundy.” He smiles softly at his son. “It was mine.” Sighing deeply, he watches his sons widening eyes. “Eleven years ago. I was in the castle. With my family.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The two lean into each other. Wilbur felt the emotions welling up inside of him. “I kept the crown…. And that guitar as well. I lost everything else when I ran.” Wilbur would have smiled at that, except whenever he looks too long or too hard at that battered guitar he's reminded of playing for his family. Smiling as Tommy dances on Phil’s feet. He remembers the fact he was able to hold onto the crown. Onto the guitar but he still lost Tommy.

“Wait. That makes my uncle Technoblade. Like the Technoblade!” Wilbur laughs, Fundy’s excitement hovering in the air. Impossible to ignore. It reminds him of Tommy when he would run through the halls, wings flapping furiously. Screaming about Techie at the top of his lungs. 

“He is.”

“Wait… But that makes me a prince?” Funny’s eyes soaring, his excitement not quite caught up to the implications of what happened that night.

“It does.” Wilbur leans closer, getting his son to look him in the eyes. “But that puts a target on your back. I’m a wanted criminal. You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. Eret and Niki know but no one else knows. You have to promise you won’t tell anyone. I can’t handle you getting taken from me. I lost everything that night. I… I can’t lose you too.”

Fundy’s eyes are shining with tears, the realization of what his family is, finally hitting him. His new found family splittered, Phil has been presumed dead for years, Technoblade has a fate worse than death and Wilbur doesn't even want to begin thinking where Tommy could be. If he's even still here. “I promise. I don't want to lose you too.” The small family hugging. Both crying for a family one can’t remember. The other for a family he can’t forget.

…

The first day was the hardest. Phil had expected to be killed. That's usually what happens to the ruler after a hostile takeover. He could only hope his sons would be spared. He could only hope that Wilbur and Tommy made it out. He could only hope that Techno was still alive.

It was hours into that first day in the cell, when he got his first visitor. The mastermind behind the takedown. Dream. A group of guards accompany him and Phil can only hope they make it quick. That they don’t make his sons watch. Steeling himself as the cell doors open and guards advance. They slam him into the wall. His wings screaming in protest as the bone connects with the wall. Dream stands silently over him as Phil is forced into a kneeling position, enchanted chains now hanging off him, binding him to the floor. And then the chains touch his wings and Phil panics. Trying to wiggle away, Phil is only rewarded with a harsh kick to the stomach. Doubling over in pain. The chains are quickly wrapped around and pins him firmly to the floor. The guards quickly leave and only Phil and Dream remain. Phil knows even with that stupid fucking mask on that the man is smirking at him.

“How the mighty have fallen.” The man's voice is softer than expected, with a  
humorous lift that makes Phils desire to deck him grow. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Phil snarls, the bound wings activating his flight or fight response. 

Dream sighs. “I see where Technoblade got it from.” Dream then has the audacity to laugh. “I think he said the same thing.” Dream leans closer, almost as if he's sharing a secret. “I was going to tell you what happened to him. But now…” Dream sighs mockingly. “You were quite rude.”

“Is he alright?!” Phil doesn't want to beg this man for information. But he will. He would surrender all dignity to help his sons, to know anything about what has happened to them. “Are my sons alive.”

Dream gives a non committal hum and Phils heart sinks as the man walks from the room. “All in good time Phil. All in good time.” 

Phil learned many lessons that night. The first being Dream is playing with him. He's playing with his food. Like how Tommy would, to get out of eating his carrots. Dream has no reason to keep him alive. And besides (as Phil would later learn) everyone thinks he's dead. But Phil is someone to mess with, dangle information about his sons in front of him. Only to snatch it away last minute. Dream was playing with him. And would play with him for 11 long years.

Dream wouldn't visit all the time. Usually once every couple weeks. The information Phil would gain started out small but earth shattering. Technoblade is putting up a real fight against the pit guards. Don’t worry, my father says he’ll break any day now. Or everyone thinks you're dead. And then at the end of that first month: Tommy is dead. I know where Wilbur is.

That one truly hurt. Every fact about Technoblade’s imprisonment cuts deep. But Phil knew Technoblade would survive it. His eldest is strong and a good fighter. He will prevail. But Phil won’t deny that his shimmer of hope in the cold damp cell, his wings screaming to be free, was that Tommy and Wilbur made it out. They were alive. But that seems to not be the case. His sweet Tommy, barely five and now dead. But Wilbur was out there. Wilbur was out there and Phil couldn’t reach him.

His next big tidbit came on the 5th anniversary, Phil had quickly learned that this was Dream’s favorite day to torment him. Little details about Wilbur and Technoblade. How the crowds loved him. How he had a bloodlust stronger than anyone Dream had ever seen before. How Schlatt had discovered how to keep him in that state. 

But on that particular anniversary, Dream had practically bounced down the stairs, his excitement hanging in the air. Phil stiffened, his wings tensing even chained. “Hello Phil. Do you know what day it is?”

“I do Dream.” These days seem to be getting harder. Every time, every year he cries. Every year he goes over the last night memorizing every detail of his son's faces. He refuses to forget no matter what.

“Would you like to know something about Wilbur? It’s a real good one.” Phil couldn’t breathe. Dream had never told him anything about Wilbur. It was always Technoblade, Dream had stayed surprisingly closed lipped on his second son. 

“What is it Dream.” Phil can’t muster excitement. He’s been here so long. Whatever he learns about Wilbur will just hurt. No matter how much Phil wants to know what happened to his son. The only one who got out.

Dreams excitement seemingly sharpens as he leans closer to Phil. “See and here I was thinking you’d be excited.” The man shrugs his shoulders “Guess it’ll be my secret to keep.” Dream goes to leave and Phil can’t stand it. He has to know.

“Wait!” Dream turns, head cocked in a manner that almost makes him seem innocent. Ignoring everything else about the man of course.

“Well?” And Phil knows what Dream wants. Swallowing the last shreds of his pride, the former king of the once mighty Antarctic Empire begs.

“Please Dream… I need to know what’s happened to my son.” Dream leans down to Phil’s level. 

“See. Now that wasn’t that hard now was it.” That fucking smiley face is going to be so satisfying when Phil splits it in half. He should consider it a consolation prize for putting up with this fucking bullshit. “Well guess I’ve got to give the wonderful news.” Dream leans closer. “You're a grandfather. Congrats.” And then he’s gone leaving Phil alone with this earthshaking information. He’s a grandfather. Holy fuck. What is Wilbur doing out there? And Phil is crushed with the unending feeling of hopelessness. He’s here, at the mercy of Dream, unable to protect what’s left of his family. And while his wings had long since gone numb, he could’ve sworn he felt them twitch in rage. 

Dreams visits became more and more infrequent, much to Phil joy and rage. While he hates the man. And he does hate that man. He’s Phil’s only connector to his sons. 

“Oh Phil!” Dream once again bounces down the stairs. “I have some wonderful news!” Phil pales. Wonderful have two very very different meanings in his and Dreams world. Wonderful was when Dream revealed when Technoblade had killed his 1,000th opponent. Wonderful was when Dream wouldn’t shut up about how close Wilbur was to losing his home. Wonderful meant very bad things.

“What do you want, Dream.” Phil was really not in the mood. He’d almost forgotten Tommy’s eye color earlier and had cried about it for hours.

“Well Phil! Since you asked so nicely. I can finally give you more information on Wilbur.” He leans against the bars as Phil’s heart soars. “You’d have no idea how long it took to wear his friend down. Do you know how many promises I don’t plan to keep? And Phil’s heart drops. He’s getting one of Wilburs friends to betray him. Phil may not have seen Wilbur in years but the Wilbur he remembers loved his family and friends endlessly. This would crush him. “Wow Phil I thought you’d be more excited! I can learn so much! Want to know your grandson’s name?” And Phil can’t help it; he gets swept up in it. He forgets how he’s learning these things. Just revels in the fact he now knows.

Dream only visits on birthdays and the anniversary now. Phil would’ve been grateful for that in the beginning. But Phil can’t help it, he's lonely. He doesn’t even know what he’d do for a hug right about now. He doesn’t even like thinking about what he did to get his wings free. Phil wonders if Techno would ever forgive him for sharing one of the few weaknesses Schlatt couldn’t find. Phil wouldn’t say it was worth it. But being able to feel his wings again. To wrap himself in them. Even with the feathers in a dismal state. (he’s still chained, still unable to move) To feel, even just a tiny bit, free, Phil almost believes it was worth it.

But Dream doesn’t visit much. And then he comes down the stairs on a day that is decidedly not important in any shape or form, dragging someone behind him. All breath catches in Phil's throat. Did Dream finally get fed up letting Wilbur live out there. Is that Technoblade? Is that Wilbur? Is it the grandson he’s never g met Fundy? Panic swirls all of Phil’s head as Dream steps into the torchlight, rage falling off his posture in waves. The body he’s dragging behind him is kicking and screaming in a different language. Dream throws the body before the cell and Phil sees a glimpse of a yellow feather and panics even more. Is it Tommy? Wait no no Tommy is dead. Those feathers are too yellow. But that begs the question. Who is in front of him?

“Do you know what Manberg does with traitors Phil?” Dream is pacing like a caged animal. Barely contained rage oozing from him. And an angry man with easy access to many weapons is not something Phil wants near him at all. Quickly shaking his head, Dream laughs, leering down at the shaking form. “Well Phil it’s fairly simple. Don’t betray me.” Dream grips the body by the hair, pulling him into the air. Phil knows that face. From before, fuck why can’t he remember. “But you had to do that, didn't you Quackity.” Quackity… Wait. Phil knows Quackity. His dad was one of his upper court. What is going on? 

“I didn’t betray you! You green fucker!” Phil would’ve laughed in any other situation. He would’ve yelled the same thing in any other situation. But they aren’t in any other situation. But still he’s got to admire the sheer rage pouring from Quackity in waves. 

“Quackity… Quackity. We gave you a home. And you betrayed us. You separated me from my brother. You separated a dad from his son.”

If someone could be breathing fire Quackity would. “You sick fuck! We both know you didn’t give two fucks about Tubbo! You just like someone to control, you motherfucker…” His rant was cut off by Dream slamming him into the ground. Phil winces, deciding then that Quackity is someone he likes. As it seems they both don’t like Dream and that’s enough for him.

Dream plants his foot on the square of Quackity’s back, turning to Phil, a wild air of insanity hanging between them. “Phil what do you think I do with traitors?” Shit. Shit. Phil doesn’t like this one bit. Not at all. Nope. Nope. Nope.

“Jail them?” Shit his voice is so shaky. Phil doesn’t want to condemn Quackity to anything. But Dream just laughs.

“No… I think my father likes Quackity too much to let me do that.” Phil watches with growing horror as Dream pretends to think. “You know what Phil. Something interesting I just learned. Wilbur told his son about you. About his dead family.” Phil feels his heart swell with joy. With pride. But it’s quickly distinguished with fear. Dream doesn’t give up information free. There's a catch here. “And I can’t help but think that maybe Wilbur thinks he has hope of making it back here.” Oh no. Phil feels sick. Something bad is about to happen and Phil can’t do anything. Dream sighs deeply, digging his foot deeper into Quackity’s back, eliciting a scream of rage and pain from the hybrid. “And I thought. Maybe I’ll leave you with a message. Just so you know exactly what awaits your son.” Phil swallows air dry as Dream summons an axe. And then he begins to saw. And Quackity begins to scream. And Phil threw up. Dreams cutting Quackity’s wings. He’s cutting them off. Oh god. Phil doesn’t know how long it took. But it was too long. Till Quackity goes silent. And Dream leaves with the boy. And a pile of bloodied feathers lay in front of Phil. A constant reminder. Of what’s to come.

…

Tubbo hadn’t meant to, he swears. He had wanted to show Quackity the new beehive in the garden. Quackity had seemed so sad lately and Tubbo had only wanted to cheer him up. He hadn’t meant to run full force into a servant. A servant who happened to be carrying Schlatt’s breakfast. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. The panic had completely overtaken him and that’s how Tubbo had ended up hiding in the kitchen, crying silently waiting for Schlatt to send someone to go find him and drag him off to whatever punishment he gets. 

Shaking silently, Tubbo curls into himself deeper. “Tubbo!” Quackity slinks into the pantry, his voice barely above a whisper. “Tubbo where the fuck are you man.” Whimpering slightly, Tubbo crawls from his hiding place into Quackity’s waiting arms. “It’s alright Tubbo. It’s alright. I’ll deal with Schlatt. I need…. Tubbo I need you to do something for me. I need you to sit under this blanket for me.” Tubbo looks at the blanket. Sitting in a wagon. One that would leave the palace.

“But… Quackity what about you.” Quackity kneels down to Tubbo, both eyes welling with emotion.

“It’s too late for me kid. But I’ll be damned if I don’t get you out of here. So get under the blanket kid. I’ll be okay. I promise.” They exchange a final hug. A final watery smile. Tubbo climbs under the blanket as the cart begins to move. Tubbo feels every bump in the road. Every divot as he turns down roads. Eventually the cart rolls to a stop and Tubbo knows he needs to move. Quackity risked everything to get him out. To get him away from Schlatt. From Dream. 

Darting from the cart, Tubbo takes the blanket and runs. Dashing like mad through streets he’d never walked before, Tubbo is quickly lost. Only knowing to get as far from the castle as possible. It’s towers grow smaller in the distance. 

But night is quickly falling, the constant winter Manberg lives in, chilling Tubbo to his bones. Violently shaking, Tubbo makes his way beneath a bridge, desperate for any relief for his shaking body. His horns ache with cold, making his entire body slump. Stumbling under the bridge, he quickly curls into a ball, trying to conserve any of the heat his body has left. Falling into a restful sleep, he’s only awoken by a shrill voice. 

“What the fuck are you doing under my bridge, bitch boy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff break before we get right back into it.
> 
> I love Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo's friendship so much okay.

Tommy was pissed. First his loaf of bread got all soggy and now some fucker thought they could take over his bridge. (Although it's technically Ranboo’s, the point still stands) And then they had the audacity to not move out of his bridge. They just blink large green eyes up at Tommy. “Oy! Dickhead! This is my bridge! Are you deaf?”

“No. Sorry. Sorry. I’ll leave.” The boy stumbles to his feet and Tommy sees the bruises speckle his arms and face. Small horns poke through his messy curls and Tommy sighs deeply. Stupid fucking morals. Stupid Ranboo and the internal goodness of humanity. Fucking bullshit.

Calling to the retreating figure. “Hey wait!.” He watches as the hybrid turns around, something akin to hope in his eyes. God damn it, he can’t turn him away now. “You can stay. For tonight of course.” The boy nods excitedly. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“I’m Tubbo by the way.” The two make their way back under the bridge. “We can share my blanket.” And Tommy almost starts screaming again but it does look warm. 

Grumbling, Tommy slides next to Tubbo, sliding his golden wings around the two. “I’m Tommy. Why did you end up under my bridge?” Tommy had his suspicions. He remembered bruises like Tubbo’s. The reason him and Ranboo left the orphanage in the first place. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Tommy laughs

“Try me.” Tommy’s seen a lot of messed up shit. Nothing Tubbo has could top seeing Ranboo’s hybrid traits completely take over and seeing his friend coming charging at him, his jaw completely unhinged.

“Well…. Promise you won’t freak out or anything? Won’t turn me in?”

Tommy laughs. “Pinky promise.” The two lock pinkies with a laugh.

“I ran from the palace.” The happy energy had completely sucked from the room. “My dad and brother…. They aren’t good people.” Tubbo feels the guilt well up in his chest. He left Quackity there. He let Quackity fall for what should be his punishment.

“Wow. That’s shit man.” Tubbo gives a bitter laugh at Tommy’s words, pulling him from his spiraling thoughts. “You got to live in the palace and shit though. That must be cool!” Tubbo laughs again and Tommy smiles, glad he’s able to bring a little light to his new friend. Ah shit. He got attached again. For fucks sake. He’s known Tubbo for what? Five minutes. Fucking hell. 

“Yeah it was! The gardens had so many bees!” Tubbo has a brilliant smile on his face, lighting up completely as he rambles about the bees. Tommy sits back to listen, people rambling is always fun to listen too. Ranboo will sometimes ramble, trying to remember anything and Tommy himself loves to ramble, it makes the time pass. But then Tubbo cuts himself off. “Sorry… Sorry you probably don’t want to hear about any of that.” Mumbling to himself, Tommy cuts him off.

“Hey. Woah big T, I have nothin against rambling. I ramble all the time! Fuck I’m rambling now! Besides it’s interesting!” Tubbo smiles even more brilliantly than before, sheer joy on his face, enough that it almost causes Tommy to wince. Sure it’s shit out here but at least he can talk about whatever he wants.

“Big T?” Tubbo says with a giggle in his voice.

“Hey man! I give nicknames to all my friends!”

“I’m your friend?” Tommy looks at Tubbo, both smiling brilliantly. “Yeah of course man! You shared your blanket, I share my bridge!”

“Well alright then. I wasn’t expecting you to let me stay.” Tommy frowns at this. Well that makes sense he muses, he did yell at Tubbo when he first arrived.

Tommy dramatically stands, planting a hand dramatically across his heart, as Tubbo laughs. “I swear it Tubbo! You will always have a place with me!” He settles down next to Tubbo, both cackling with laughter, it makes Tommy forget about his empty stomach. It makes Tubbo forget about the family he doomed. 

And that’s where they both fall asleep, smiles on their faces, problems forgotten for one moment. 

And then they woke to the sound of an enderman screech.

Tubbo jolted first, shaking a groggy Tommy awake. “Tommy! Tommy! I heard an enderman!”

“Hmm? Oh that’s just Ranboo, it’s fine.” Tommy rolls back over to go back to sleep but Tubbo shakes him again.

“Tommy who the fuck is Ranboo!” Tubbo whispers as the screech is heard again. And that wakes Tommy up.

“Shit! Shit!” Rolling quickly from under the blanket, Tommy is darting under the bridge, holding a half burnt bridge torch in his hand and Tubbo sees what must be Ranboo. The enderman hybrid is curled up, enderman screeches exiting his mouth and a grass block gripped tightly in his hands. Tubbo winces as he sees the old burn scars curled up the hybrid's arm. How the fuck did he get that? “Hey. Hey Ranboo it’s okay. You're with me. We’re not there anymore.” Tommy’s voice has grown soft so different from what Tubbo believes is an always loud voice. 

“Tommy?” Ranboo’s voice is softer than Tubbo expected.  
“Yeah big man. You back to the land of the living?”

“Yeah… Yeah.” Ranboo looks distracted for a second, placing the grass down and then frantically searching. “Oh god where is it.”

Tommy laughs. “Check your pocket big man.” Ranboo reaches into his inside pocket of a ripped suit and grabs a worn red book from his pocket. Tubbo watches Ranboo’s shoulders visually relax.

“I thought I lost it. I forgot where I put it.” Tubbo almost wanted to look away as Ranboo looks so heartbroken and so personal.

“Ey but that’s what I’m here for innt!” The two laugh a little and Tommy helps Ranboo stand. Tubbo gapes as Ranboo gets taller and taller, practically towering over Tommy, who’s already tall on his own. “Oh wait Ranboo!” Tommy runs over to Tubbo, his bounce and excitable air already back. “This is Tubbo! He’s from the palace isn’t that fucking cool! Tubbo waves awkwardly to Ranboo, who looks him up and down.

“Tommy I distinctly remember the last time I tried to bring someone here, you attempted to stab them with your vlog knife.”

Tommy splutters dramatically. “Oy! He was a bitch!”

“Tommy.” Tubbo starts laughing by the exacerbated look on Ranboo’s face. “He told you to stop cussing and you called him a pussy.” Tubbo starts laughing so hard he’s crying and then Tommy starts laughing too, a look of false rage on his face. Ranboo began laughing too, frantically writing something in his journal. Tubbo sighs and sits back looking at the three of them sitting under the bridge, torch threatening to blow out and the wind whipping throughout. Smiling softly, Tubbo relaxes. He could get used to this. He could get used to friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes that was a bbh reference.
> 
> not the best at writing fluff so hope this was good! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me taking longer to get this chapter out because I was going on the plot trying to find where I can fit awesamdad in here.
> 
> And then also not me getting very sad over the fact that I can’t.

Wilbur didn’t sleep anymore. He’d like to say it wasn’t by choice. But he’d decided long ago to only sleep when necessary. The nightmares aren’t worth it. Raging rivers. His father and brother’s dead bodies. And now Fundy’s body has been added to the mix of gore. Wilbur’s decision to tell his son about his past eating away at him. He’d endangered his son by telling him. Hell, he’d endangered Eret and Niki by telling them as well. 

And that’s how Wilbur ended up on the roof, shaking slightly from the cold, his worn trench coat whipping in the wind. Staring up at the castle that was once his home. Staring at the glowing turrets and gardens. Longing for a world he can no longer live in.

“Enjoying the view?” Wilbur almost falls off spinning around at the soft voice, heart hammering in his chest. He watches a shadow leaps from the shingles, sliding down next to him. The man's green cape and smiley mask coming into view. Oh fuck. Wilbur scrambles away, heart beating out of his chest. Oh shit. 

“What… What… How.” Wilburs hands are shaking as he thinks of his son sleeping below. Dream found him. He was fucked. His son was fucked.

Dream just laughs. It’s a deep menacing sound and Wilburs throat closes up more. “Wilbur. Wilbur. Wilbur.” The man shakes his head, like Wilbur was a small kid and Wilbur’s rage and fear grows. “You didn’t even change your name.” Wilbur climbs back onto the flat part of the roof as Dream slowly advances. “Honestly it’s surprising how dumb you are.”

Wilbur stumbles to his feet, desperate to gain something in this. Desperate to keep Dream away from his family. “What do you want, Dream.” He spits the name like a curse but Dream just takes another step forward.

“I’m just here to send a message.” Dream leans into Wilburs face. “Try anything and everything you’ve built will come down. I will not fucking hesitate. Do you understand?” Fear grips Wilbur’s throat, panic coursing through his every molecule. Dream’s threat rang loud and clear. All Wilbur has is Fundy. The threat is their and Wilbur was stupid enough to walk into this trap. What could’ve ever brought this on? What did he do to finally bring Dream’s wrath upon him. And he knows that he’s taken too long to respond as Dream advances axe in hand. “Perhaps I wasn’t clear.” Dream’s tone takes to a snarl as he rips open a bundle of cloth throwing it at Wilbur’s feet. Dream then disappears into the night, already ender pearling away. Wilbur collapses, shivers shaking his body as he reaches forward grabbing the satchel. With shaking fingers, Wilbur opens it, tears falling down his face as he sees what’s inside. 

He’d recognize his fathers feathers anywhere. They drop to the roof, Wilbur’s hands no longer working correctly as years of pain bubble up. A sob rips from his throat as Wilbur tries to force the sounds to quiet.

But then he realizes the threat. Phil lost his life defending his family. Wilbur will lose his family if he tries to defend anything. Any hope of taking back his home has been completely squashed. And it wasn’t much of a hope to begin with, just a dream Wilbur would indulge, reminiscing over what his life had been.

Wilbur picks the feather back up again, studying the purple sheen and gorgeous grey tint. He remembers being wrapped in those wings, when the thunderstorms scared him, Phil would wrap him in his wings and hum softly till Wilbur joined in. Smiling softly, the tears spilling down his face, Wilbur begins to hum the melody, lost in what had been.

It was hours later, the sun beginning to peak out from behind the castle that Wilbur recognized that he could not stay. He’d be putting his family in more danger by being here. He won’t hurt his family again. He can’t lose anyone else. Picking his way downstairs, avoiding Fundy’s room like the plague, knowing any resolve he has would be lost the second he sees his son's face. Wilbur writes a quick letter, the tears starting up again. He apologizes for everything but he doesn’t explain. He knows Dream is watching him now. He can’t tell Fundy what’s going on. He’s put his son in more danger than necessary already. And Wilbur couldn’t live with himself if he killed another member of his family.

Grabbing his guitar, some money and finally his crown, pulling a beanie over his head, Wilbur takes one last look around his home. Memorizing the cracks in the walls and the old beaten up couch. Sniffling slightly, Wilbur opens the door and steps into the cold.

…

If you're disappearing for a second time you’d think it would be easier. But it’s not like Wilbur could find a new apartment or even a new job. Dream is watching for that. One wrong move and Fundy is dead. Wilbur has to completely vanish. No where to stay. No where to go.

And that’s how Wilbur ended up under a bridge, sheltered from the cold, curling in on himself as much as possible. And then he heard voices. Young ones, shouting in joy and faux anger. Smiling softly, Wilbur remembers doing such things in his youth, annoying Techno by repeating the same chord over and over at increasingly higher speeds. He remembers running in the gardens… Wilbur can’t afford to go down memory lane right about now. Not when he’s got to bolt the second the kids get to close. And their voices are getting closer. 

“Ah yes. Home sweet home.” The first voice is more monotone and when Wilbur peeks his head out he sees what must be a hybrid towering over the other two hybrids he’s with. One with small horns curling over his head and the other with large golden wings. Wilburs heart hurts with those color wings, remembering Tommy’s small golden wings. But Tommy is dead. Wilbur has to keep remembering that. The three tromp over to a dry portion of the bridge, settling down, laughing among themselves. Wilbur goes to move, hoping not to break the peace the have here when he slips on a stick and goes to the ground with a clatter.

The effect is instantaneous. “What the fuck was that!” Not Tommy is up in an instant, before Wilbur can even struggle to his feet. The boy darts over to where Wilbur was hiding. “Show yourself bitch!” Wilbur signs deeply, cutting his losses and stumbles out. The boy’s wings flare out more as the other two stand behind him. “Ranboo!” The tallest, he must be an enderman hybrid or something for fuck he is tall, turns to the winged one. “Give me my vlog knife.”

“Don’t you dare give him the vlog knife back!” The shortest then piped up. A look of fear flashing across his face whenever he looks at Wilbur and large bruises pepper his face. 

“What! TUBBO! This pussy is going to stab us if I don’t stab him first!” Wilbur goes to interject that he won’t stab them but the conversation has already carried on.

“Tommy! You tried to stab Tubbo with it!”

“That’s because he said cobble was a shit building material!”

“It is!”

Wilbur watches with a slowly growing smile as the three continue to argue amongst themselves. Switching from cobble to something called the prime log within seconds. Seeming to have completely forgotten he was there. Slowly walking away he gets about halfway away before the kids notice.

“Oy! Bitch boy!” The winged one, who’s wings remind Wilbur more and more of his brother every second he looks at them, stalks up to him. “What were you doing under our bridge!”

Wilbur holds his hands in surrender. “I was just looking for a place to sleep. That’s all.” Wilbur watches as the boy’s wings stay fluffed and his eyes narrowed again.

“Ooh Tommy! He’s like me! He’s got to stay!” Wilbur’s heart freeze’s as the horned hybrid clings to the winged one's arm. It has to be a coincidence. It has to be. It’s just a coincidence.

“Oy Tubbo you're so clingy! Fuck!” But Wilbur recognizes quickly that there's no bite behind it, as Tommy doesn’t shake Tubbo off and Tubbo doesn’t move. The enderman hybrid then steps up to Wilbur, a cold look in his eyes, Wilbur is quick to look away, not wanting to anger the man.

“You were really here to sleep? Not here to hurt us?” The boy's voice quivers, anxiety in every syllable. And then Wilbur then understands what’s going on. Fundy was the same way. (as much as that hurts to think about) Always questioning Wilburs motivations and what Wilbur wants. 

But he knows what to do here. That’s what’s important. Holding his hands out steadily, Wilbur doesn’t move. “I promise I’m not here to hurt you.” None of them relaxed but Wilbur was expecting that. Wilbur slowly lowered himself to the ground, settling comfortably on the damp stone. “Here. I’m Wilbur. It’s nice to meet you. May I have your names?” And while Wilbur knows some of their names already it’s still polite to ask. To start over so to speak.

The ram hybrid is first to sit. A large smile growing on his face, obviously not as world savvy as the other two are. This one is still too trusting of strangers to be living on the streets. “I’m Tubbo!” He sticks his hand out, extending a firm handshake. Wilbur could've sworn he’d heard the name Tubbo before… He…. No. What the fuck. He can’t possibly be Prince Tubbo. There’s no fucking way. But Wilbur looks closer. Ram horns. Check. Green eyes. Check. What the hell. That’s not possible. He’s trying to run from the royal family. And now he’s under a bridge with one of the members. Looking even closer, Wilbur sees the bruises. Darkened on his wrist and a smarting of colorful ones decorated his face. If this is possibly the crown prince, he wasn’t planted here by Dream. The boy must have ran. Good for him. 

Wilbur extends a small smile back. “It’s nice to meet you Tubbo.” The two then look expectantly to the other two. The enderman seems to be looking anywhere but the two on the floor, hands wringing nervously in his tight grasp. Tommy meanwhile is glaring daggers, wings yet to depuff, still in a protective rage.

“What the fuck do you want from us.” Tommy’s disproving gaze gets sharper but Wilbur knows better. He’s an adult who raised a traumatized kid for fucks sake. He knows when they're putting on a show.

Wilbur thinks for a second. He needs to get everyone calm. What always calmed Fundy down? Ooh. Reaching around (and decisively ignoring the flinch from all three kids) Wilbur pulls his beaten guitar out, strumming a little cord. “I would like you three to listen to my song.” Tubbo’s fastly disappearing smile grows again and even the enderman looks interested, still not sitting down but at least looking in Wilbur’s general direction. Tommy however remains unswayed.

“Fine. But it’s probably a pussy song because you are a pussy.” Tommy crosses his arms over his chest, jutting it out in a false matchò manner. Wilbur can’t help but laugh a little, strumming a new cord across his old guitar.

“We’ll see.” He brings to play the old lullaby Phil would sing. Singing of a country from long ago, escaping the tyranny of their rulers. (The irony is not lost). Wilbur closes his eyes, getting lost in the melody. In the memories. Wrapping up the song before he can cry and opening his eyes to the three boys sitting with rapt attention. Tubbo begins to clap when he realizes it’s done and the enderman is soon to follow. But Tommy remains hands frozen in his lap, the most peculiar expression on his face. He seems to shake it pretty fast though, a scowl retaking his features.

“That was a pussy song. But I guess I’m Tommy.” Wilbur gives Tommy a blinding smile, turning to the final boy.

“Oh. Um I’m Ranboo.” Wilbur doesn't miss how nervous Ranboo seems or how all three seem to shrink in on themselves now that the song has ended. 

“It’s nice to meet all three of you. Now I would be on my way but it appears to be raining. May I stay?” It was a leap of faith to ask to stay. Hoping that the song was enough to tie them over. He watches the three exchange looks.

“One moment.” Ranboo gets up first leading the other two over a few yards away. Wilbur doesn’t try to listen in to their whisper yell conversation. Although it could probably be best described as Ranboo and Tubbo were whispering while Tommy seems to believe whispering is talking in a normal tone. They seem to wrap up their conversation quickly, Tommy walking back with a slight slump. 

“You can stay!” Tubbo grabs Wilbur’s arm pulling him to his feet and begins dragging him further under the bridge while Tommy begins to yell behind them.

“Hey! Just till the rain clears up!” Tommy begins to almost ramble to himself, as if forgetting the rest are there. “God I fucking hate rain. I’d rage marry from rain. Fucking bullshit wet liquid.” Wilbur gives a little chuckle as Tommy walks away towards a small pile of blankets, Ranboo has already settled on. A beaten old journal being furiously scribbled into. Wilbur watches half listening to Tubbo ramble about when the water will flood under here and where the driest patches will be. Instead watching Tommy extend a wing, wrapping Ranboo in one. Bitter nostalgia fills him. Phil used to do that. The feather in his pockets trench coat begins to feel like it weighs a million pounds. Tommy manages to pull him from his spiral. “Oy! You're taking watch first! Make sure no one mugs us!”

Ranboo then pipes up, his tone sleepy. “And don’t mug us either. That would suck.” Tubbo laughs, racing over to the other two. Pulling a holey blanket over the three, Tommy’s wing already fitting perfectly around the smaller boy. Wilbur smiles softly, pulling up a box and watches the night sky. He won’t be waking any of the boys. Leaning his head against the wall, Wilbur let’s the silent tears slip out. He’s got attachments again. He knows he will protect these boys. He can only hope Dream will never find them. Never hurt more people he loves.

The feather weighs heavily in his pocket. But now it feels worlds lighter. Wilbur doesn’t let his eyes close. Fixating on the three slumbering masses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else not okay after Ranboo’s stream?
> 
> ...
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> ...
> 
> Tumblr: @Leadensparrow


	4. Fundy's Inturlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey. hey kids you want some daddy issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I had to deal with a lovely thing called final week

Fundy woke up to silence. The entire house was silent but that wasn’t unusual, Wilbur would regularly fall asleep on the roof or he was already long gone looking for any sort of job. Fundy stretches, wandering into the kitchen he quickly notices the note on the counter, also not unusual. Wilbur often left notes, always in tune of Fundy’s abandonment issues. So Fundy ignores the note. He makes breakfast and leaves. Heading down to Niki and Eret’s bakery.

The little bell jingles as Fundy walks in, the overwhelming smell of baked goods. Fundy ducks under the counter heading into the back where Eret is furiously rolling so dough. They wipe their forehead, smearing flour across and smile brightly at Fundy.

“Hey Fundy!” They throw an apron into Fundy’s hands. “Niki’s in the back.” Fundy smiles and waves.

“Hey have you seen Wilbur today?” Something dark passed over Eret’s face before he smiled again, whatever happened passed hidden beneath his sunglasses. 

“Sorry Fundy. Haven't seen him. But he always turns up.” Eret then swats Fundy with a handful of flour. “Now go help Niki and maybe we’ll pay you today.” Fundy sticks his tongue out, darting into the back to find Niki.

…

Eret watches as Fundy disappears into the back. They sigh deeply, the bread dough forgotten as they put their head in their hands. He can’t back out of his deal now. Or, well ever. You don’t make a deal with the most powerful person in the kingdom and back out of it. Dream’s threats against Niki had been enough to back out. But also…. Their little brother, lost all those years ago. Eret rubs his eyes, tired of hurting their friends. God they didn't want to hurt Fundy or Wilbur. Dream had mentioned in passing when Eret had told him that Wilbur told Fundy he was going to pay Wilbur a visit soon. Maybe Wilbur had run? Or maybe, a devilish voice whispers in their head, he’s out in the city. Nothing with what you’ve done. Nothing to do with the fact you’ve betrayed someone who trusted you. 

“Eret get back here!” Fundy pokes his head out of the backroom, ears perked and flour streaking his face. He has a smile so wide it makes Eret’s heart hurt. “Niki’s made cupcakes!” Eret collects himself, willing his anxiety and hatred down. He’s doing this for Niki. for his brother. Who hadn't even been around long enough to get a name. He can’t back out now. Not when they're this close.

…

Fundy doesn't skip home. He’s 18. He doesn't skip. But if he has a little more bounce in his step than normal, well no one has to know. Niki gave him cupcakes to bring home and well if Fundy had any say in it, they were definitely the best cupcakes Fundy had made. Niki had been teaching him how to make flowers out of frosting and today was the first time they hadn’t collapsed on themselves.

Darting down a side alley, careful to keep the box from meeting any sort of unfortunate fate, ducking under a rotting fence, Fundy scampers to the sagging apartment complex, racing to the third floor and bursts into his home. “Wilbur! I’m home!” Slamming the door closed behind him. And met with silence. Once again this wasn't unusual. Wilbur and Fundy had long decided that any sort of curfew was unnecessary as neither had the greatest sleeping habits. Wilbur trusted Fundy to return and Fundy trusted him in return. But Wilbur will be back by ten. He's never back later. Always ten. And it’s only five. Fundy has time. 

But then ten came and Fundy sat at the table, the unopened letter next to the one good plate they own, piled with cupcakes, each decorated with a delicate frosting flower, starting to melt in the heat. Fundy stares at the letter. He doesn't want to open it. Fuck he doesn’t want to open it. He didn't want to see what Wilbur wrote. He didn't want to know what’s going on. He wants to stay in his bubble with frosting flowers. He’d forgotten what it was like to be abandoned. He’d become comfortable with the idea that Wilbur would be here that he forgot that everyone leaves him in the end.

With shaky hands he opens the letter, sinking to the floor. Tears bubbling in his eyes, smearing the words as he reads

To my little champion-

I have to leave. I don’t want to, I swear. But I have too. It isn’t safe anymore. 

I love you so much, my son.

Wilbur

Fundy is truly crying by the end of it. Wilbur had left him. Someone he had loved had left him. Wilbur said he loved him but he still left. He left Fundy. He left. Fundy crumbles, clutching the letter to his chest. Fundy wails a little. Curling into himself, ears flattened against his head. He sobs a little, he shouldn't have let his guard down. He regrets it now, Wilbur left him. And Fundy thought he wouldn’t. Wilbur told him he wouldn’t. And he did. 

Hours later or maybe minutes. Fundy doesn't know. When someone walks in. Or maybe multiple people, Fundy isn’t sure but rough calloused hands lift him up, he hears two voices talking but Fundy can’t care. He’s alone. 

A voice is talking to him, whispering calming things. Fundy thinks it's Wilbur for a second. For a second opens his eyes. Maybe his dad came back. Maybe his dad did not abandon him but instead he opens his eyes and sees a white mask. Fundy doesn't know who this is. And he doesn't care. The white mask is nice. The white mask isn't his dad. His dad left. Fundy feels his walls build again. He feels his heart ice over. His dad is gone. This voice is nice. Fundy snuggles deeper into the arms. Maybe this could be nice. Maybe the voice won’t leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Love reading everything you guys write and seeing people make connections to things, instant serotonin. Please keep doing that.
> 
> no pressure of course
> 
> also I wrote an Awesamdude and Tommy fic to cope with not being able to put that relationship dynamic in this fic so go check that out if you'd like :)  
> <3333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parkour challenge: see how long you can last without getting emotionally attached to three bridge gremlins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Forest Gump for the first time yesterday and now it’s all I can fucking think about.
> 
> Anyways anyone else not emotionally prepared for Wilburs return? Raise your hand ✋✋✋✋✋✋✋

Wilbur was slowly but surely getting fucking attached. 

It started with Ranboo. Late one night Wilbur had been up with Tommy. As Tommy quietly but confidently explained that babies came from iron golem spawners. When Ranboo came stumbling under the bridge. Wilbur had not been concerned till he saw Tommy’s face. The lighthearted but deeply serious face was twisted with worry as Wilbur watches Tommy slowly make his way towards Ranboo, arms out in a delicate manner as if he was calming a wild animal. Ranboo has curled into a ball, burns streaking his face, a blank look in his eyes. Wilbur watches in stunned silence as Ranboo opens his mouth and screams. The enderman noises fill his ears. Wilbur watches Ranboo curl around himself deeper, clawing at his own skin. Wilbur doesn’t know how to help here. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. What’s going on with Ranboo.

“Hey big man you okay? 

“W⍑𝙹 ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍?” Wilbur sees Tommy’s shoulders slump at Ranboo’s strange humming and chirps. He gestures desperately towards Wilbur. 

“Wilbur! Shit! Fuck get some dirt!” Wilbur turns around at the strange request, finding a small pile of dirt by where Tubbo still lays asleep. Scooping the dirt into his hands, Wilbur sprints back over to Tommy and Ranboo. Tommy slowly brings Ranboo to a sitting position, clutching Ranboo’s hands tightly and looks desperately at Wilbur. The dirt is dumped into Ranboo’s hands and Wilbur watches in fascination as Ranboo’s hands begin to shape the dirt into a perfect cube. The enderman begins to chirp happily, holding the cube of dirt out to Tommy to inspect. Tommy nods sagely back.

“Mmmh. Yes grass Ranboo. That’s very nice.” Wilbur stifles his laugh. Nodding himself, mirroring Tommy’s own. The two hear a little laugh from where Ranboo is. Continuing to chitter to himself, clutching the grass. Tommy leans back a grim smile in his face. Standing and brushing the excess dirt off his pants, Tommy gestures for Wilbur to follow. The two go out to the top of the bridge. Settling on the ledge, feet dangling over what Wilbur would refuse to call his home. His home was in Niki’s bakery with Fundy. With Eret. Maybe one day soon. When Dream has moved on to someone else to torment. He’ll bring Ranboo and Tommy and Tubbo there. There's so many ifs to his plans. If he can go home. If he can see his son again. If.

“Fuck.” Wilbur looks to Tommy, the boy’s head in his hands. “Sorry you had to see that shit.”

Wilbur sighs and leans back. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that. You and Ranboo are kids. You shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that alone.” God knows Wilbur’s dealt with a lot of shit as a kid. He’ll be damned if Tommy or Ranboo or Tubbo have to deal with any more than they already have.

“Ehhh big man! Me and Ranboo are big men! We ain't no pussies!” Wilbur smiles softly in Tommy’s direction.

“It’s still a lot. You're still kids.” 

“Oh and what the fuck do you know!” Tommy stands, feathers puffed in anger. “You don’t know anything about me! You don’t know anything about Ranboo or Tubbo! You're just some stranger living with us!”

Wilbur waits till Tommy’s rant is over. He remembers Fundy ranting about the exact same thing when he first started living with Wilbur. “Your right.” He watches Tommy’s eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t know you and you don’t know me.” Wilbur leans back on his hands, watching Tommy’s wings puff in excitement. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well I’m a big man!” Tommy’s puts his hands on his hips, pure teenage confidence radiates from him. It reminded Wilbur painfully of Technoblade holding a sword towards whoever he was sparring that day declaring they must train for another 1,000 years to beat him. “Women love me!”

“They do?” Wilbur can’t help but poke the bear, watching Tommy’s grin grow. Rising to the bait.

“Of fucking course they do! They like me! I’m constantly surrounded by them! They like me, not pussies like you!” Wilbur laughs heartily as Tommy slumps down next to him, leaning into his shoulder like it was molded for him. Wings flaring out behind him. Pushing Wilbur’s side. “Stop fucking laughing big man. Tell me something about you. Tell me a story.” Wilbur watches Tommy’s eyes close slightly, tired from the day. 

“Well once there was a family.” Wilbur feels Technoblade’s hand on his shoulder, reminding him of how to tell a good story. He sees Phil in front of him, nodding, telling him to tell the truth. “Three sons and a father. The ruler of a great kingdom. He was a fair ruler, kind to his subjects.” Tommy’s head slumps against Wilbur’s shoulder, wings sliding around him. Tears well up in his eyes, Phil’s phantom wings and hands wrap around him. Cold even as Tommy’s are warm. “But one day a man from another kingdom stole the smallest son away.” Wilbur remembers this story as a kid. Snuggling with Techno as his dad read it from a golden book. Wilbur didn’t have a golden book. But he could still tell a story. “The kingdom searched long and far for the youngest. The family tearing the world apart to find him. Every field was searched. Every home.” Phil had always dramatically paused here. And every time without fail. No matter how many times they’d heard the story. He and Techno would lean forward. Hanging onto every word. 

“Did they find the prince?” Wilbur shot up a little, Tubbo had somehow snuck up. Blanket wrapped around his slightly shaking shoulders and behind him Ranboo stood. Grass block still tightly clutched in his hands. Wilbur smiles at the two as they snuggle into his other arm.

“Finish the fucking story.” Tommy grumbles from where he’s buried in Wilburs arm. Laughing Wilbur looks over the three kids.

“Sure gremlin.” Ignoring Tommy’s griping, Wilbur clears his throat and continues. “They searched long and far to no avail. Then one day the kindly king remembered a magical river. It was said that the currents had all the answers. So him and the sons went to that lake and stared into the crystal clear water. Dreading if they were to not find the answer they needed.” Wilbur had two choices here, looking at the sleepy kids curled around him. He could give the original ending. The one Phil would eventually give them when they were around these kids ages. The one where they never found the youngest prince, the river unable to locate the boy and the men had killed themselves in despair. Or he could give the false answer. The happy ending Phil gave originally. Wilbur looks at the kids again. Tommy half asleep, his wings not big enough to wrap around everyone but still trying too. He looks at Tubbo, a pale yellow bruise still fading from his face but looking at Wilbur with such hopeful eyes. And Ranboo, who’s burns and screams still echo in his ears, holding the grass block like it’s his life line. “And staring into the river, they saw the prince. Locked far away from his family. It took many days through dangerous terrain to reach the lost prince but when they arrived they saved the boy from the evil who stole him away. Whisking him safely home where the family lived for the rest of their days.” He looked at the three around him. “Where they lived happily ever after.” Tubbo gave a little cheer at that. But Wilbur saw all three slipping into sleep. Hell, Tommy was already snoring on his shoulder.

Picking up Tubbo first (and pointedly ignoring how light the boy is) he tucks him in the rattly blanket staring at the sleepy boy a little, fighting the desire to give him a kiss on the cheek. This isn’t Fundy. Tubbo is just some kid. He turns back for the others. Picking up Ranboo next, he carries him to the driest part, careful of where water could possibly be. Ranboo clutches the dirt protectively, shifting into Wilburs chest. Setting the Enderman hybrid down, Wilbur desperately ignores the need to tuck Ranboo’s blanket in tighter. Not Fundy he repeats in his head. Not Fundy. He finally grabs Tommy who mutters something about not needing help but the way he snuggles into Wilburs arms tells a different story. Setting him on the ground, Wilbur goes to turn. To find some corner to also sleep he sees Tommy’s eyes fly open, grabbing Wilburs arm. “Stay?” And he can’t say no and he doesn’t know why. But he can’t say no as he settles next to him. He can’t say no as Tommy throws an arm across Wilburs chest, already fast asleep. Wilbur can’t say no as sleep pulls him under as well. And he can’t say no as the two snuggle closer to each other.

Wilbur sure as hell didn’t mean to get attached. But he sure as fuck was.

…

The sun was still low in the sky when Wilbur woke up. A cold spot where Tommy was. Panicked, he flings the blanket off him before hearing laughter further down the bridge as Wilbur jumps too his feet. Stupid kids and their completely fucked wake up schedule. Stupid kids and.... He stops as he gets to them. All looking well rested, oddly familiar bread clutched in their hands. He meets the newcomers eyes. Shit. Shit. How?

“Eret...”

“Hi Wilbur. Want to fucking explain to me what’s going on?”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> W⍑𝙹 ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍? => Who are you?
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and I have big plans for the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues part 2 electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm the Quackity angst tag looks a little bare. 
> 
> Time to fix that.
> 
> Trigger warning   
> Blood  
> Physical abuse  
> Verbal abuse  
> Alcoholism/alcohol abuse 
> 
> Please stay safe and let me know if I forgot anything <3

Fundy woke up alone. But that wasn't what was unusual. What was different is the room he woke up in. “What the fuck.” The walls were covered in flowers and bee paintings. Rich sheets and far more belongings than Fundy had ever seen in his life strewn around the room. “What. The. Fuck.” swinging out from underneath the blankets, he gets up and begins to look around. Racing to the door he begins to twist the knob. He’s got to get out of here. 

“You know if you want out you only have to ask.” Whipping around heart beating from his chest Fundy makes direct eye contact with a man sitting in a corner. Or well as much eye contact as he can make with someone in a mask. Creepy smiley mask…. Oh fuck. Everyone knows what the crown prince looks like. Everyone knows the stories. And if he knows who Fundy’s father is. Oh he’s fucked. Maybe this is why dad left, the letter said it wasn’t safe. But… then why didn’t he take Fundy with him. And oh god damn it he’s just standing here overthinking everything as a man who could kill him is standing in front of him.

“Hello?” Cringing at how his voice cracks, he watches Dream stand, striding till he’s a few feet from him. Fundy is suddenly very aware of the enchanted netherite axe on Dreams shoulder. Very aware of his complete lack of escape routes. There was a distinctive lack of windows in this room. “Where am I?”

“Where do you think?” Sinking in on his shoulders at the bored patronizing tone. He fumbles for an answer.

“The palace.”

“Hmm.” Dream paces around in, circling him like prey. “At least you seem smart.” Swallowing the panic, Fundy tries to think. Wilbur is gone. Wilbur isn’t coming for him. The realization hurts deep. Eret and Niki will come. They’ll realize he’s missing and they’ll come. A little dark voice whispers in the back of his head: what are they supposed to do against the Dream? Against the kingdom itself. “I suppose you’ll do. Say Fundy. Do you know what day is coming? I believe two months from today.”

Fundy swallows the fear over the idea that Dream knows his name. Dream knows who he is. He is so fucked. “No… I don’t.”

Tisking Dream stops his circling, stopping behind him and leaning in closer. “I would’ve thought you’d know. Considering…. Your lineage.” Oh shit. Fundy’s brain is like a pinball machine. Bouncing around like crazy, trying to keep up with everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Had it even been 24 hours? How long had Fundy been asleep? How long till Niki and Eret realize he is gone? “But no matter. I assume you’ve figured it out?” Fundy nods his head fast, he can’t piss Dream off yet. Not till he has a way to escape. To get home. “Good… Good. Now Fundy.” Dream walks back over to his chair, face once again smoldered in shadows, gesturing back to the bed. “Sit. We need to talk.” Fundy races back to the bed, sitting carefully and wrapping the green silken sheets around his shaking shoulders. 

“What do you want from me?”

“Well Fundy.” Dream leans forward on his knees. “You are the key to everything. Your father wasn’t supposed to run. He wasn’t supposed to abandon you.” Fundy feels the emotion rise up in him. Dream stands from his chair, settling on the bed, ignoring the flinch as he raises a hand to Fundy’s hair. Fundy tries not to lean into the touch. Fuck he tries but he really just wants a hug and maybe some of Niki’s hot chocolate. “You know…. My father recently had an opening in his cabinet. I think he’d like you…None of us will leave you.” Fundy preens a little at the praise, confusion and panic still muddying his mind, leaning into the comforting hand in his hair. 

The moment is immediately interrupted by a loud voice on the other side of the door. “Let me in your fucker! I have jurisdiction over you! God damn it!” Fundy watches the handle jingle, leaning more into Dream’s welcoming hands. Suddenly the door bursts open and a young man in a suit and beanie bursts into the room. Muttering rapid fire spanish under his breath, Fundy watches with rapt attention as the man whirls around a finger pointed directly at Dream. “You've got to be FUCKING JOKING!” Fundy flinches at the loud sound, he’d never liked yelling, it reminded him of before Wilbur before he found a home. “No fucking way Dream!” And while Fundy can’t see Dream’s face, he knows there's a look of annoyance as Dream’s hand tightens on Fundy’s hair. 

“Can I help you Quackity? I was about to invite Fundy here into my home.”

“I know exactly what your fucking doing.” A whine escapes Fundy’s throat as Dream’s hand tightens and he stands from the bed. 

“Watch your tone, Quackity. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time would you?” Dream’s tone takes on a dangerous tone and Quackity's flinch reminds Fundy exactly who currently has a grip on his hair. The whimper escapes Fundy’s throat as Dream drags him behind him. “Remember who you're talking to. Remember who I am.” fundy is unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Dream is at the door in seconds, a key in hand. “If you're so desperate to stay here, Quackity. You can stay here till Schlatt lets you two out. And believe me. He will be hearing about this. And he’s already in a terrible mood.” With that final foreboding message Dream is gone and Fundy collapses on himself curling into a ball. A sob rips from his throat and Fundy can only think about home. Not this stupid nightmare he’s now trapped in. 

“Eyyy man nice to meet you. I’m uh. I’m Quackity.” Fundy looks up with teary eyes to a worried if not deeply bruised face flooding his space. 

“Fundy.” He doesn't trust himself to say more than that. 

“That’s great now can you explain to me why the fuck Dream’s decided your his new plaything?” Fundy’s head whips up. What is Quackity talking about? Watching the young man stretch out on the floor next to Fundy. “Are you hurt?” Fundy reaches up to his hair feeling his sensitive scalp. But luckily his ears seemed to have escaped the abuse. 

“I'm good.” Quackity hums in response, pulling out bandages. He looks pained for a second before turning to Fundy, a fearful look in his eyes.

“Look man this is going to be gross but if Dream is leaving me in for as long as my guess is… I’m going to need to… Change my wound and it’s going to be fucking gross.” But Fundy has seen some wounds in his time. His own, the ones he’s still got scars for. The broken glass that had gotten under his skin. He’d seen Wilbur after… He’d seen some wounds.

“It’s okay. Really man. I don’t care.” Quackity swallowed tightly. Nodding he slides the suit jacket and red tie off, wincing as he slides the white button shirt off. Fundy tries to hide his gasp as he sees the red stained bandages wrapped around Quackity’s back. “Shit man.” He does fully gasp though when Quackity takes the bloodied bandages off. Slowly unwrapping them hissing as air touches raised skin. And Fundy feels like he’s going to throw up. Deep scars are etched onto Quackity’s back. “Shit. Man.”

“It’s fine.” Fundy fixes him with a look “Really. Not much you could do with it.” Quackity begins to wrap the bandages again, hissing under his breath. “Fucking hell.”

“Dude. Let me help.” Fundy gestures a hand to the small roll of white bandages. 

“Fine. Just don’t…” Quackity shakes his head. “Nevermind. Just… Just do it.” Fundy swallows tightly, grabbing the bandages with shaky hands and slowly begins wrapping the glaring wounds. 

“I’m… Can I ask what happened man? Sorry. Sorry man it's fine you don’t…” 

“Your going to be apart of Schlatt’s cabinet right?” Quackity laughs but it’s a bitter and hollow sound, Fundy gives a deep swallow as he continues wrapping the bandages to calm his shaking hands. “Would rather you learn from me than the hard way.” Fundy pales more at that, feeling his ears press back against his tender scalp. Quackity sighs deeply, wincing slightly as Fundy tightens the bandages, finishing the final wrap around. He stands, helping Quackity to his feet. He helps Quackity get his shirt on. Then the tie and finally the suit jacket before collapsing on the bed. Quackity looks inquisitively at Fundy. “You got a hat?”

Fundy laughs awkwardly, unsure what the question means. “What? Why would I? No I… I was kidnapped?”

Quackity gives a humorless laugh, he pauses for a second as if contemplating something. He then grabs the beanie from his head, yanking it off his black hair, revealing yellow feathers strewn in. “Put this on. It’ll cover your ears.” Fundy looks up in alarm. “Oh and tuck your tail you. Schaltt will step on it if he sees it.” Fundy is quick to react then, he’s had his tail accidentally stepped on. He doesn't want to know what it feels like to have it stepped on purpose.   
“Oh but…” Fundy looks at the feathers in Quackity’s hair. He looks at the bandages and gaping wounds on his back and puts two and two together. “But isn't Schlatt a hybrid too?” 

“Look man.” Quackity shoves the beanie onto Fundy’s still delicate scalp. “I ain't here to psychoanalyse my boss. Just do as I say and maybe you’ll last longer than five fucking minutes mkay?” 

“Okay.” Quackity sighs and pats the bed “Here let me help. Let me tell you what to do.” Fundy nods as Quackity begins to fix the beanie on Fundy’s head. “Just try and stay out of Dream and Schlatt’s way. If Schlatt’s drunk? Run. I'll deal with him. You… You're a kid.” Fundy doesn't try to correct him. He doesn't want to be an adult right now. “You don’t need that shit.” He looks inquisitively at Fundy. “Dream’s taken an interest in you. I can’t stop whatever the fuck he’s going to do with you. But he’s going to play games. Don’t listen to anything he says. Promise you won’t believe what he says.”

“Okay. Okay Quackity. I promise.” He watches, Quackity’s shoulders visibly slump. Fundy feels the pressure in the room lighten. Snuggling into Quackity’s arm. “Do you? Do you remember what came before Schlatt and all that?” 

Quackity sighs leaning into Fundy as well. “Born and raised in the castle. Why?”

“My…” Fundy sighs. Dream already knows, he can assume Schaltt knows as well. Better tell Quackity before he finds out the hard way. “My dad… My dad is Wilbur.”

“Oh. Oh shit no wonder Dream’s interested in you. “ Quackity shakes his head. “So. I haven't seen Wilbur since… Fuck he mustve been 13? I was 9 or 10? God it was before all of this.” He gestured vaguely to the ceiling. 

“He… He was nice. He raised me but….” Quackity looks at Fundy with such worried eyes. And all the emotions. All the feelings welled up and Fundy splits like a dam. Crying and wailing as he explains the whole story to Quackity’s shoulder, who rubs practiced circles onto the small of Fundy’s back. “He left me. He left me. Why did he leave me?

“I don’t know Cariño. But I’m here. I’m here.” And that’s where the two stay, encircling each other. 

…

It was days later, Fundy and Quackity had explored every inch of what Fundy had learned used to be the second born prince’s room. Before Quackity got him out. That’s how Fundy learned about Quackity and how he lost his wings. That was a difficult conversation. Quackity hadn’t meant to cry into the boy's shoulder for hours. But he had. It was what Quackity thinks was early in the morning when Schlatt finally decided to show up. And Quackity was in a bad mood. He was pissed off. Schlatt left them here for days. If the bastard hadn’t remembered they would have starved to death. So safe to say Quackity was pissed. And Schlatt was drunk. Eyyyy might as well piss Schlatt the fuck off before Fundy can.

“What the fuck Schlatt! You can’t leave fucking leave us in here! We would’ve fucking starved you prick!” Schlatt leans at him and Quackity instantly recognizes that Schlatt is much drunker than initially thought. That’s… That’s not good.

The whisky bottle hits his head before he can even react. “He sees Schlatt’s sneering face as Quackity can only watch as Fundy is dragged away from him. Oh shit. Well he’s already fucked up. The bottle shatters across his face, “Fucking bitch.” Then Schlatt’s boot connects with Quackity still healing back and everything goes white. 

He wakes up minutes later still in Tubbo's room but the door was left open. Well… That’s good. He knows that he’s bleeding through his shirt but hopefully the suit jacket will sustain till Quackity can get a break. But before he tackles what he assumes is a mountain of paperwork that’s accumulated over his days locked away with Fundy. But first… He’s got to visit Phil.

Ducking into the underground passage, Quackity grabs a torch ducking down into the hallway curving down towards the cell. He sees Phil light up as Quackity makes his way closer. Both expertly avoiding the dried blood and feathers basically cemented to the cobblestone floor.

“Shit Quackity. What happened this time?” Phil looks up, his dirtied blonde hair and dirtier feathers. 

“It’s nothing.” He doesn’t want to talk about the way he gets his injuries. He doesn’t want to talk about Schlatt. “I have news. Big news.” Phil’s eyes sparkle. Dream uses knowledge against people. He’d used it against Quackity, using his fathers final resting place against him for years. Dreams going to use whatever he can against Fundy. But Quackity won’t be like that. He’ll tell it to Phil straight. “Wilburs missing. Fundy’s here and I… Phil I don’t know what to do.” He feels the tears well up.

“Oh Quackity if I could get out of here….”

“You’d set Technoblade on both of them.”

“Exactly. None of you deserve this. Fuck mate. I’m sorry. But I’m…. Is Fundy okay? Can… Can I meet him?” Quackity sighs deeply.

“I don’t know man… Dream’s really interested in him.” Phil snarled slightly, wings flaring protectively. “I’m trying to stay in between the two of them but I can’t stop him…. You know I can’t.”

“I know mate. None of this is your fault. You know that right?”

“Yeah… Yeah Phil.” Quackity sighs and turns away, eyes catching the bloodied feathers and swallowing the urge to throw up. “I’ll be back. Okay?”

“Okay Quackity. Stay safe, give me news. Please.”

“Of course Phil.” Then Quackity turns away, turns away from his only friend and back into the lion den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariño: darling
> 
> My two years of high school Spanish better not fail me now. 
> 
> …
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!!!


	7. NOT A CHAPTER INSTEAD A IMPORTANT QUESTION

SO.

I have ideas. Little character things that don't fit into the overarching story that I'm going for here.

So I propose an idea. A very angsty idea.

Oneshots of this au. Such as Not_a_Simple_Hobbit's lovely angst idea (WHY IS YOUR A NOT CAPITALIZED PLEASE I NEED ANSWERS) or a Technoblade chapter. 

Or a more fluffy idea like Wilbur raising Fundy.

I don't fucking know but please let me guys know if you'd be interested in something like that AND if you have any ideas of anything you'd like to see. :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) <333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	8. HEY ONESHOT

ONESHOT IS OUT.

ITS QUACKITY 

I CRIED

I'M SO SORRY


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT
> 
> CAPTAIN PUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t gone and checked out the one shot book for this book I would recommend going and checking it out as it is not a mandatory reading more so a lovely little ditty of character motivation

The very first customer of the day told Niki she looked tired. That she should smile more. And Niki almost bit his head off. But he was buying a shitload of pastry. And well, Niki needed the money. Luckily for her the very next customer had no such qualms and promptly punched the man in the face. 

All in all. It was a very good end to a very, very shitty week. 

“Hello honey, sorry about all that.” The sheep hybrid, steps over the groaning man, her red coat flapping wildly and quickly fixes her rainbow hair beneath her matching hat. 

“Oh no it’s completely fine… Thanks for uhhhh…. Dealing with that.” Gesturing vaguely to the man stumbling to his feet. “What can I get you? It’s on the house.”

“No no… No need for that. I have the money and heard this was the best bakery this side of the river.” Niki blushes under the praise. People had called her bakery the best before, why was this one different? 

Blushing under the woman’s kind but strong gaze, Niki waves away the compliment. “I insist. You helped me out. Allow me to repay the favor.” She smiles at the woman, who smiles in return. It’s a blinding smile. One that makes Niki’s heart race. Quickly passing the steaming coffee towards her, trying to hide her racing heart. 

“Well then.” She takes the outstretched coffee. “If you won’t let me pay at least let me take you out.”

“What… I can’t…” And that’s when Eret walks up. 

“She’ll be ready at six.” They say smoothly. “I’m Eret. That’s Niki.” Shaking the woman’s hand as Niki stumbles for words. Did she just get asked out?

“Cara. But everyone calls me Puffy.” Niki watches as though she’s underwater as Eret and Puffy shake hands, brain still trying to catch up to what’s happening. “Well I'll see you at 6.” Winking at Niki, who’s face burns brighter than before and gives a little wave in return. Puffy then flounces away, leaving her and her sibling alone in the bakery.

“Holy shit Niki!” Eret begins to dance around the room. “You’ve got a date!” And everything catches up to her.

“Oh my god! I have a date!” Dancing in place a little. “Oh shit! What should I wear!” Eret just smiles, dipping his glasses towards Niki, giving her a peak of her siblings blinding white eyes. 

“Love. Niki. You know I have exactly what you need. Now do you want purple and blue eyeshadow.” Niki begins to laugh then, shoving Eret lightly, as he winks at her, sauntering back to the front of the bakery. “Go get dressed Niki! I’ve got it from here. Find those overalls, those are cute!” Niki smiles widely, brain racing faster as she thought about her date tonight. Should she get Puffy a flower? Should she bring pastry? Eret says to wear the overalls but what should she wear with them. But then her eyes catch on the rainbow sweater. She remembered getting that ages ago. Wilbur, Fundy and Eret all had sat together knitting that for days and while the yarn could at best be called cheap and would probably fall apart at some point. But it was one of Niki’s most cherished possessions, the memory hardens as she remembers the situation. Gripping the sweater tighter in her hands. Wilbur was gone. Fundy had disappeared soon after. Niki had found Wilbur’s note. And while she had guesses as to what happened. Each worse than the last one. But half of her family was missing. And it wasn’t the first time she’d lost family. First her parents, causing Eret to grow up fast. Struggling to support her and their little brother. Taken from them so young they’d never been able to give him a name. 

And now Wilbur and Fundy. Also taken from her. Wilbur was her best friend and she’d arguably thought of Fundy as her younger brother. And now they too were gone.

Shaking her head lightly. She’ll spiral about her pattern of destructive thoughts. She has a date tonight. She’s going to focus and she’s going to have a good fucking time.

…

Puffy was waiting for her when Niki stepped outside. Still in that red overcoat and hat. The golden buttons shined in the sunset. “I was thinking we could go on a picnic.” Niki holds the basket up, smiling slightly at excited gleam in Puffy’s voice.

“Oh yes! What did you bring!” Reaching for the bag that Niki is quick to pull away from the grabbing hands. Any momentary tension melted away. 

“Just some fruit pies. Nothing fancy!”

“Darling I haven’t eaten anything that didn’t taste like the sea for months. I’m sure I’ll love it.” The two link arms, walking off towards the decrepit park a few blocks away from Niki and Eret’s bakery. The two settle in the grass, Puffy graciously laying her coat down for Niki to sit on and Niki begins to pull the fruit pies out, left over from today, the intricate lattice work and sugar dusting.

“So you're a sailor?” Puffy looks up at Niki, cheeks already puffed with pastry. Quickly nodding her head and then swallowing tightly.

“Yep! Captain Puffy at your service!” ervice!” She sweeps her hat off again, smiling boldly, complementing Niki’s shyer laugh.

“So what are you doing here of all places?” Niki knew Manberg had a port. She thinks Wilbur had worked down there at one point. But her and Eret both avoided the docks like the plague. Water and enderman hybrids never mix well. There's a reason they avoid the river as well.

Puffy sighs, leaning onto her back, hat resting on her chest. “I’m here for my family.” Niki nods slightly, catching the way Puffy’s fists clenched at the mention of family. She lays back too, watching the sky bleed colors. Gripping Puffy’s hand in her own.

“You okay?” Niki looks over smiling at Puffy, who looks away quickly. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m just here for my nephew. I just…. I need to make up for leaving him you know?” Niki nods sitting up, pulling Puffy up with her.

“I don’t Puffy. But explain it to me.”

Puffy looks away. A bashful look on her face. “I don’t want to burden you.” Niki scoffs. 

“You won’t.” The two make eye contact “I promise.” Puffy still looks unsure but she sees the hope in there. Puffy wants someone to talk too. To discuss the situation she may have found herself in. “How about this. You give me something. I give you something. We’ve both got some family problems.” She takes her hand from Puffy’s and holds out her pinky. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Puffy smiles too. Linking pinky fingers. “Okay.” Puffy sighs deeply. “Years and years ago. Before all of this.” She gestured vaguely to the world. “My sister died.” Niki grasps Puffy’s hands. Looking at the tears and pulls her into a hug. “And…. I left. I left my nephews. And my brother in law. I left them all to go sail around the world. And now…. I don’t recognize my oldest nephew. My brother in law… He’s a monster. He’s not who my sister married.” Niki winces. 

“I’m sorry Puffy. But you're here now right? You were dealing with the death of your sister. You’d thought you’d left your family in safe hands right?” Puffy nods her head, wiping her eye furiously. “So you weren’t in the wrong for leaving. Grief does different things to people. It messes with their heads.” And Puffy burrows her head into Niki’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Puffy whispers. Pulling away from the hug wiping her eyes. “Want to tell your tragic backstory?” Niki laughs at that before beginning to pick at her sweater.

“I uh… well you met Eret right?” Puffy nods quickly. “Well they're not the only siblings I had. My baby brother….. he disappeared when he was so young and…” Niki sighs deeply. “And then earlier this week my best friend and his son vanished. And I don’t know what to do.” 

“Oh honey.” Niki now had her turn to fall into Puffy’s arms. “I’m sorry that happened to you. To your friends. Your brother.” Niki chokes back a sob, the emotions well up and letting it all go. 

“I guess we’re both a mess.” Niki says with a wet laugh as Puffy kisses her forehead. 

“I guess we are. Want to be messes together?” Puffy holds up a slice of the pie. Niki smiles too, wiping her eyes, grabbing a slice as well. 

“Messes together.” And the two watch the sunset and Niki feels content, for the first time in a long time.

… 

Puffy was in her ship when she heard someone descend down the ladder. Well shit. She had thought she had one more day till he found her. “What do you want, Dream.” She'd had a good night. She’d opened up to a person for the first time in years. So many years. And Puffy really didn’t want to deal with this. She didn’t want to deal with Dream.

“Well that’s no way to greet your nephew.” Puffy slams the chests lid down. Turning towards Dream.

“You lost that privilege years ago.” She snarls at him. She was not letting Dream ruin the perfect day. Niki made her feel happy. Happier than she had in a long time. 

Dream moves his mask away from his face. Puffy grimaces at her nephew's face. “Tubbo’s gone Puffy. Quackity that bastard took him from us.” And Puffy’s brain   
struggles to process.

“What? Is he….” She can’t even ask the final part of that sentence.

“He’s alive if that’s what you mean. The piece of shit swept him from the castle before I knew what was happening.” And Puffy sees how he looks bashful. She sees how he looks sad. But she knows her duckling better. Even if it’s been ages since she saw him. She knows this isn’t her duckling anymore. This man conquered an empire. This man executed a family. This man helped in the killing of a child Tubbo’s age. Any sympathy she once had for her duckling was long gone. But Tubbo… She still cared deeply about that boy. She still remembers holding him. Having him squeal in her arms, grabbing Schlatt’s horn and dangling from it. She remembers the happy memories. She knows her duckling. And this man wearing his face is not her duckling. And while she used to open her arms, whispering assurances into his hair, she instead crosses her arms tightly.

“I’d like to meet this Quackity. Hell I’d like to see Schlatt. Make sure he’s raising you boys right.” She meets Dream’s gaze now. Raising an eyebrow. Issuing a challenge. She doesn’t know who Quackity is. She doesn’t know what caused whoever he is to force Tubbo from his home. But she also no longer trusts Schlatt or Dream within a mile radius of him. Something else is afoot. And she’s going to find it. Dream hums in response, suddenly finding Puffy’s wall very interesting.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Puffy reads the threat in his eyes. In his voice and she rises to it.

“Was that a threat?” The temperature in the cabin drops. Tension practically crackling in the air. Puffy puts her hand on her sword, watching Dream place a hand onto his axe. 

“Of course not Auntie.” He smirks at her, placing the mask back over his face. “Consider it a warning. Schlatt hates your guts and hey. I don’t blame him.” And with that he’s gone. Puffy’s sword falls to the ground, tears cascading down her face. That was her duckling. He’s completely gone to whatever dark place Schlatt is. And Puffy knows. Puffy knows deep down. Something is going wrong. Something is going terribly wrong with her family. And she’s going to get to the bottom of it. Mark her words. She will fix this.

…

Eret watches Wilbur make his way through the kids. Fluffing the ram hybrids hair, patting the black and white hybrids shoulder and steals the bread the winged hybrid holds.

“Oy! Asshole! Give that back you piece of shit!” Eret laughs a little at the glowering look on the kids face. They watch Wilbur laugh as well, taking a big bite before dropping it back in the kids laugh. Eret wouldn’t say their friend looks happy. Far from it, they see the tension in Wilbur’s shoulders. The bags beneath his eyes, the way his clothes hang off him more than they did before. Sighing softly, Eret pulls Wilbur’s favorite sourdough bread from his bag. Passing it to Wilbur who looks at him with careful but exhausted eyes. 

Wilbur waves to the kids around him. Ushering them out from under the bridge. “Don’t get arrested! Be back by sunset! Don’t get mugged!” Eret smiles softly, Wilbur seems to have adopted even more kids. He then turns to Eret, still sitting on the rocks scattering the ground. He suddenly looks more exhausted than Eret had ever seen him. “What are you doing here Eret.”

“I’ve been looking for you for weeks!” Eret doesn’t mention why. They don't mention Dream visiting them. They don’t mention the careful threats to Niki. And they don’t mention trying to refuse and the burns that resulted from that mistake.

“I didn’t want to be found Eret.” Wilbur looks at his hands and then sighs deeply. “Look… Just… Is Fundy okay?” And Eret pauses. They have an idea of who took Fundy. They have a very… Very good idea of who took Fundy. And there was nothing they could do about where he was now. Maybe they can negotiate with Dream for Fundy later. But Eret is in over their head. They don’t know what they're doing and really want this disaster to all be over very soon. 

“He… Um…. Wilbur someone took him.” And Wilbur puts his head in his hands. And Eret sees the exhaustion and sadness take over his friend. “I’m sorry. We didn’t know till you were long gone.”

“I shouldn’t have left.” Eret hears Wilbur practically whisper. I shouldn’t have fucking left!” Wilbur shouts, jumping to his feet, shaking with rage. 

“Wilbur!” Eret jumps to their feet, grabbing his friends hands and forces him to sit back down. “We’ll get him back. We’ll find him. I’m sorry Wilbur.” And they pull their crying friend into a hug, ignoring the way their heart twitched. As the lies spilled from their lips, guilt pooling in their gut. But they can’t give up now. They are too close to the goal. Too close to the prize. Too close their happily ever after. Even if it makes them feel like shit. Even if they have to betray their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who asked me if Captain Puffy is Dream and Tubbo’s aunt: I would like to apologize. I quite literally changed my mind writing this chapter
> 
> I swear I have this story planned out I just want Captain Puffy to have a larger role.
> 
> anywayyyy let me know about any ideas you have for the one shots, the next one I have planned but it’s got some spoilers so I cannot tell you who or what it is about. But if you have ideas for future ones let me know.
> 
> Also I want your theories because they make me very excited to read but I will also take any and all comments y’all want to give me ;)


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else watch the new episode of WandaVision? Anyone else cry?
> 
> Agatha all along is on spotify and I have been listening to it on repeat ;)
> 
> oh also side note. Ranboo and Tubbo's platonic marriage is adorable. please for the love of god don't actually ship them. It's all platonic and solely for tax purposes. good day.

It was near dark when the boys began the trek back home. Tommy had somehow managed to eat mud and the three were having a rousing conversation about if mud was edible or not. (Tommy and Tubbo were firmly in the edible category and Ranboo was not)

“What do you have against eating mud big man!” Tommy practically skipping in front of Tubbo and Ranboo, waving his hands into the air.

“Tommy! It’s dirt! You can’t eat it!” Ranboo yells back exasperated.

“Why not?” Tommy responds winking at Tubbo, who immediately understands what Tommy has planned.

“Yeah Ranboo why not?” Tubbo immediately parrots, wincing under the stink eye Ranboo immediately gives him. “What’s so wrong with eating mud? It’s high in nutrients and calcium!”

“YEAHH BIG MAN CALCIUM MMMMHHHHH.”

Ranboo buried his face in his hands. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“MmmmmHHHHH ME GUSTA!” Tommy is already a few feet away and promptly faceplants into a puddle.

“Shit! Tommy! Get the fuck out of the puddle!” Tubbo races over, pulling his best friend from the puddle. And Tommy resurfaced a piece of kelp clutched between his teeth. 

“Look Tubbo! Drugs!”

“Tommy.” Ranboo steps up next to the two on the ground. “That’s kelp.”

“Fuck you! It’s mar-a-ju-a-n-ia.” Tommy leaps to his feet, shaking his head of the puddle water. “Want to go smoke it?”

“Hey wait! We have a furnace under the bridge!” Tubbo laughs as Tommy begins to jump in place. 

“Hell yeah big man! Now we can be drug dealers!” Tubbo and Tommy begin to race down the path to the bridge, Ranboo barely jogging keeping up with the two.

“Wait no Tommy you can’t be a drug dealer!” Tommy skids to a stop, causing Tubbo to come crashing into him.

“Why the fuck not big man! I’d be the greatest fucking drug dealer ever! I'm the greatest drug dealer ever!” Tommy smiles, playfully threatening his friend. The kelp brandished in Ranboo’s face like a sword. 

Ranboo held his hands up in the air dramatically. “Oh no. Not kelp. Whatever will I do.” 

“Then smoke the kelp with us Ranboo!” Tubbo grabs Ranboo’s hand, pulling him forward.

“No.”

“Well why not?” Tubbo tries the puppy eyes on Ranboo but his friend is quicker to look away.

“Well Tubbo.” Ranboo continues the brisk walking pace as Tommy dances ahead of the two. “It’s. Kelp.”

“Well obviously.” Tubbo looks thoughtfully as the redstone lights begin to flicker on. “I mean it’s going to be fun though and when Tommy throws up from it that’ll be funny.”

“True. True.” Ranboo looks thoughtfully off into the distance. “Fine. Let’s cook some stupid kelp.” 

“Smoke.” Tubbo looks over with a cheeky grin.

“Alright. That’s it. Canon death time.” And Tubbo screams racing over to Tommy the two sprinting with Ranboo close behind before all three tumbling under the bridge. Groaning Tubbo rolls over, looking up and seeing Wilbur and his strange friend standing over them.

“What the fuck are you three doing.” Wilbur helps Tubbo to his feet as the sun glass wearing man helps Tommy and Ranboo to their feet.

Tommy then brandishes his kelp. “I’m a drug dealer!”

“Tommy.” Wilbur stands looking stern at the three of them. “What the fuck are you talking about.” 

“Shut up big man! My brain is so much bigger than your. I’ve got so many ideas. I’ve got 1,000 IQ you can’t lay a finger on me bitch!” Tubbo then begins to drag Tommy away as he continues to spew crude words towards Wilbur.

Wilbur sighs deeply, turning back to Ranboo and Eret. “I’m sorry about that. Ranboo, this is Eret. Eret this is Ranboo, the drug dealer is Tommy.” Wilbur shakes his head, groaning a little at the idea that Tommy had decided to be a drug dealer today.

“To be fair he decided to be knight last week before Tubbo explained that his wings wouldn’t fit in the armor.” Ranboo pipes up helpfully. To which Wilbur nods and Eret somehow looks even more confused.

“Oh and the one with ram horns is Tubbo. And well. That’s everyone.” Ranboo nods behind Wilbur as Eret looks thoughtfully.

Eret leans forward shaking Ranboo’s hand and Ranboo preens with happiness as he notices Eret was careful to avoid his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you Ranboo. I’m a good friend of Wilbur’s.”

“Wilbur has friends!” Tommy decides to insert himself then as he bounces over, dragging Tubbo with him. “I thought he was sad. And alone.” Tubbo giggled at that and then the two race over to the blanket pile, the dried kelp in their hands.

Ranboo sighs. “Catch up with your friend Wilbur. I’ll go make sure those idiots don’t kill themselves.” Waving to Eret, who waved back and then Ranboo ran back to his friends. Already yelling about snorting kelp. And Ranboo smiles. This is his home. This is his family. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.

…

Wilbur sighs deeply, Eret had finally left and while he missed his friend, his brain was bouncing around, his son was gone and Wilbur knew it was Dream. No one else would take him. Wilbur had left. He’d left for Fundy. And Fundy still got put in harm's way. Fundy still got hurt and it was all Wilbur’s fault. Wilbur wanders over to the boys, lost in thought. If he stays with them,they’re going to get hurt too. Hurt more than they already have.

“Wilbur. Wilbur earth to Wilbur.” Blinking slightly he watches three worried faces blink into view. Tubbo’s voice calming against the roaring in his head.

“Do you think that he smoked some kelp?” Tommy’s abrasive tone then cuts through the fog like a knife, suddenly feeling Tommy’s hands clinging to his shoulder. The touch was grounding and he used it as a lifeline, pulling himself from his cocoon of self pity. He meets Tommy’s eyes first, immediately drawn to the blinding smile. “Hey big man.” Tommy says softer than Wilbur thought Tommy was capable of. “Your back with us?”

“Yeah…” Wilbur's voice shakes on every syllable as he stumbles to his feet, leaning onto Ranboo’s shoulder as they lead him over to the blanket pile. “Sorry you guys have to deal with this.” And then Tubbo slaps him. “What the hell was that for!”

“You're a little shit you know that!” Tubbo looks like he’s about to spit fire at Wilbur. Shock fills Wilbur’s veins, this is Tubbo, he doesn’t get mad. That’s Tommy’s job not Tubbo’s but here's Tubbo getting into Wilbur’s face. “You tell us all this shit about expressing ourselves and then you pull this shit about bothering us! What did you tell me when I had a panic attack last week?”

Wilbur looks down at his still shaking hands, remembering when Tubbo had woken up crying and yelling about someone. Wilbur had looked at the stars with him till Tubbo had fallen asleep, letting the boy tell him all about the constellations and he remembered telling Tubbo how it wasn’t good to keep it in and oh shit. “You said to not keep it in. To talk to someone.”

“Yeah! You fucking prick!” Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo all settle on the ground across from him. Tommy’s face also looks angry but the stupid self righteous anger that Tommy often has but now instead of it being pointed at a tree that got in his way or a bird that looked at him the wrong way. Now it was directed at Wilbur. Even Ranboo, who looked less angry and more sad and accepting of Wilbur’s mental state. 

“I’m sorry.” Tubbo smacks them again.

“Wrong answer.” 

“What do you want me to say Tubbo!” Wilbur finally exploded “That I lost my family! And I just found out I lost what was left of them! That I’ll never be able to see him again! That I left for his own good and he still got taken!” Breathing heavily, he looks at the boy's faces. Shit he went too far. “Sorry that was… That was a lot.” 

“Don’t apologize big man! This is what we’re talking about! You're always on about this trama shit. And then you hide all of yours.” Tubbo exclaims. Wilbur then snorts, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“It's not like we know each other's trauma. We’re not exactly the sharing bunch.” Wilbur says eliciting a small self pitying laugh from the three boys. 

“Okay. Okay.” Ranboo pipes up. “Trauma bonding time. It's high time we did it. I’ll go first. Hi I’m Ranboo, a memory loss orphan who in high stress situations will completely black out and do what I call enderwalking.” Everyone claps politely as Wilbur files the information away, the enderwalking explained those times when Ranboo would wander around a blank look in his eyes chirping at grass. “Thank you thank you.” Ranboo stands from the blanket pile and takes a deep bow. “Okay Tommy your next.”

“Shit.” Tommy rubs the back of his head, feathers ruffled in alarm. “I’m Tommy, a big man and lover of many women. They won’t leave me alone I swear…” Tommy mumbles almost to himself I umm... I hate men.” 

“Tommy…” Tubbo doesn't even have to finish the sentence.

“Fine! Fine Tubbo. I’ll do the stupid excersie. I’m Tommy. Also an orphan and I don’t…” Tommy trailed off curling deeper into himself, wings curling protectively around himself. “I’m very claustrophobic. There I said it. Happy Tubbo?” Wilbur didn’t miss the way Ranboo had flinched and then grimaced at Tommy’s claustrophobia remark. He knew the two grew up in the same orphanage. There has to be more to this story. Tommy’s claustrophobia wasn't a normal phobia, judging by hard it was to admit, it was definitely trauma based. And Wilbur’s brain was now filled with the scenarios that would lead to such a trauma and he did not like where his train of thought was headed. 

“Very happy Tommy. Okay Wilbur your turn.” Wilbur breaths in and out. He looks at the young faces around him, People who despite his best efforts he has begun to consider family. Even someone as absolutely annoying as Tommy was family. All three of them we’re and they deserved to know. They deserved to know what danger they were putting themselves in by knowing him. Tubbo deserved to know. Especially Tubbo. Wilbur had figured out that first rainy day who Tubbo really was. (Honestly Dream’s comment about changing your name really stuck out) And Wilbur didn’t care who Tubbo’s family was, he’d left them one way or another. He could trust them.

“Do any of you remember what happened 11 years ago?” He watches confusion fill Tommy and Ranboo’s faces but he catches the way Tubbo’s face gets sadder.

“The Antarctic Empire fell.” Tubbo said in a small voice, looking at the ground with a new found interest. “The entire royal family was killed.” Wilbur swallows hard. It’s now or never.

“Not quite.” He sees Tubbo’s head shoot up, he watches Ranboo and Tommy watch him in invested interest. He walks over to his bag and pulls the crown off. Cleaning the silver as he walks back. “This is mine. I’m Wilbur. The crown prince of the Antarctic Empire.”

“Shit.”

Wilbur looks at Tubbo first. “Tubbo…”

“You know don’t you.” Tubbo looks up at him with teary guilty eyes and Wilbur sits next to him, crown resting in his lap.

“Yeah.” He watches Tubbo droop more. 

“If you want me to leave I can.”

And before Wilbur can say no, Tommy buts in. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on but there is no way in hell Tubbo is leaving. Why would he?” Tubbo then shoves Tommy off him leaping to his feet, fury blazing in his eyes.

“My family are monsters Tommy! Did you not hear what I said! They murdered the entire castle! Anyone who wasn’t on their side died! And I was five!” Tubbo falls to his knees as Wilbur looks on in pity. He’s lived under Dream’s thumb for years, always hiding, always second guessing his actions. But Tubbo lived with the man his entire life. With nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. “I was five and I watched my brother butcher people.” Tubbo sobs into his hands. Curling into himself. “And then I left. I took my one shot out and left the one person who cared about me to deal with my family. And he’s probably dead because of me and I miss him so much!” And then Tommy is dogpiling Tubbo, scooping him into a relentless hug. And Ranboo is there too. Long arms able to wrap around both Tommy and Tubbo. And Wilbur sits back and smiles. Tubbo may have been lecturing him about opening up but there was obviously something the ram hybrid had to get off his chest. 

Wilbur stands making his way over to the dogpile of gangly teen limbs. “Tubbo?” He sees a small tearful face poke out of the pile. “I will never. Ever. Blame you for what your brother did. What your father did. I’m going to get my home back. I’m going to get the only brother I have left back. And you will never be unwelcome in my home.” And Tubbo’s crying again, a blinding smile on his face as Wilbur is then pulled onto the dogpile, content. Questions and answers can be saved for later right now… Wilbur just wants to sleep.

…

Wilbur wakes up hours later, shooting awake, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo’s faces now added to his nightmares. Floating dead in a river, covered in blood the list of what his brain can imagine his family dead always terrifies him. Looking around he’s quick to notice that Ranboo and Tubbo are gone from the pile. Tommy now sprawled across the blankets snoring loudly. Wilbur picks his way to the top of the bridge where he finds Tubbo staring at the stars. No Ranboo up here but the enderman hybrid has sleep teleported before. This was nothing new and Wilbur knew Ranboo would be back by the afternoon if not sooner. But right now Wilbur is focused on Tubbo, who’s looking at the sky, tears spilling down his face. 

“Are you okay?” Wilbur sits down next to Tubbo, who begins to furiously wipe his eyes trying to hide his tears.

“I’m fine.”

“Mmh. Remember that speech you gave earlier? I think you may need to take your own advice.” He playfully hits Tubbo’s shoulder. He notices the flinch. Everything seems so much less funny now. Even the air seems colder, picking up a chill. “You can talk to me, Tubbo.”

“I know but you’ve already got enough shit from my family. I’ll only be adding to it.” He watches the boy curl deeper into himself and Wilbur sighs, pulling Tubbo closer.

“Tubbo. I wasn’t able to tell you guys this earlier. But I have a son.” Wilbur sees Tubbo perk up and he feels something lump in his throat. “Dream took him.” Wilbur looks at his hands. “Please. I need to know.”

He hears Tubbo audibly gulp next to him. “It was hell.” Tubbo’s voice barely above a whisper, every tremor exposed. He feels the boy turn into his trenchcoat, tears staining the fabric and horns butting against Wilbur’s chest but Wilbur ignores it rubbing comforting circles on Tubbo’s back, whispering words of encouragement. “The only good part was Quackity.” And that name threw Wilbur for a loop. He hadn’t thought about his friend in years. Assuming he had died with everyone else during the attack. But apparently he was still alive. Or was… Wilbur was suspicious of where this was going. “He raised me… Always taking the fall for whatever trouble I’d managed to get myself into… He always bandaged me and he took me to see the bees… Even when… Even when he had all this paperwork to do and even when Schlatt was breathing down his throat.” Tubbo is hiccuping through sobs now and Wilbur feels sick. Quackity was younger than him. A year older than Fundy and he was raising Tubbo practically on his own. Shit. “And… And… He got me out! He got me out and Dream probably killed him for it! Dream probably made it hurt and it's all my fault!”

“Shhh… Shhhh… Tubbo look at me.” Tubbo’s watery eyes meet Wilbur’s own. “Would Quackity like you talking like this?”

“No… He’d call me a dumbass.” Wilbur smiles. Glad Tubbo had already grasped the concept. “Can we change the conversation please?” Wilbur smiles down at the emotionally exhausted kid.

“Of course Tubbo. What do you want?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Sure.” Wilbur racks his brain, trying to remember the stories Technoblade told, the myths or whatever. He wished he would have paid more attention to them. He would give anything to hear Technoblade ramble about mythology again. But Wilbur didn’t remember those. And it hurt not being able to remember them. He feels Phil hovering telling him to tell the truth. They know now. He can tell the truth. “Well. Want to know about my son?” Tubbo sleepily nods his head, leaving against Wilbur’s side. “I found him when he was 10 and he was so scared of me. He was covered in dirt and had all these cuts and scrapes on him.” Tubbo gives a little hum, eyes distant and sleepy. “And for the first three days he wouldn’t leave the cabinet till I lured him out with some grilled pork.” Tubbo laughed a little, somehow snuggling deeper into Wilburs side. 

“Do you really think Dream has him?” Tubbo looks up at him, tears in his eyes.

Wilbur sighs, unsure of how he’s supposed to tell someone that his brother kidnapped his son. “Yeah kid… I think he did.”

“Oh. That’s not good.”

“No it isn’t. But I can’t exactly do anything about it yet. Everyone thinks I'm dead.” Tubbo gives a hum of acknowledgment. “Do you think Dream kept him alive?”

Tubbo shifts a little, a look of something uncomfortable passes over his face. “I don’t know…” He looks thoughtfully to the stars. “I think so. Dream likes to play games… That’s what Quackity always said when Dream would hang out with me and try and get me to do things. He likes to get you to do the terrible things. He’s fine with getting his hands dirty but I think he finds it fun to get others to do it.” Tubbo’s eyes took a far away look. “He tried to get me to kill my bees… If Quackity hadn’t stepped in I would’ve.” And Wilbur wraps his arms around Tubbo. Pulling him into a deep hug.

“I’m sorry kiddo.”

Tubbo begins to cry again, desperately trying to stop his tears. “He wanted me to kill my bees Wilbur. He wanted me to kill them all. And I’d lit the fire. I was going to do it! Why was I going to do that?” Wilbur begins to run a hand through Tubbo’s hair, mindfully of the horns atop his head.

“I don’t know Tubbo. But it’s not your fault. Nothing has been your fault okay?” Wilbur pulls Tubbo from his arms looking at the boy directly in the eyes. “You're a kid. A kid in a horrible situation. It is not your fault. Say that.”

Tubbo looks away, eyes watering and his voice, completely lackluster and quiet. “It’s not my fault.” Wilbur pulls him back into his arm. Continuing to run a hand through Tubbo’s hair. Whispering stories of the stars till Tubbo is fast asleep.

…

Ranboo wakes with a start, slamming upwards gasping for air. Looking around wildly one thought passes through his frantic brain.

This isn’t home. 

And then Ranboo falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe
> 
> coming next we some scheduled Quackity angst. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! :)


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing a fic where Tommy is "dead" sure hits different now
> 
> anyway I am not okay here's the chapter.

Fundy followed Quackity quietly, the shadows in the hall seemingly stretched more than normal as the two crept down the hallway before Quackity silently opened a secret passageway. And while Fundy trusted Quackity (especially after seeing the king slam a bottle into his head) following the man down a secret passageway was pushing it.

“Hey Quackity?” Fundy nervously pipes up as Quackity grabs an unlit torch from the wall, wincing as he stretched his still healing shoulder too far, and lights it, the flame casting shadows over the rough stone walls. “You got to tell me what we’re doing.”

Quackity sighs, turning towards Fundy. “Look man.” He rubs the back head. And Fundy watches the hand come back, praying blood won’t be there like the last time Quackity touched the back of his head. “You're going to lose your shit with what I’m going to show you.” He looks around quickly, panic in his eyes as Quackity drags Fundy down the winding stairs, their footsteps echoing. “I can’t…” Quackity sighs again. The two stop again, Fundy almost slams into his friend. “I can’t tell you till you see him. You have to promise me.” Fundy gulps under Quackity’s hardened stare. “You have to promise me, Fundy. No one can know about what I’m about to show you.”I’m about to show you. People will kill you for this information.” 

Fundy swallows heavily, Quackity trusts him. That’s what he got from this. They are friends and he trusts him. “Okay. Okay Quackity. I promise you. I won’t tell anyone.” Quackity smiles a little, gesturing with his hands towards the darkness and the two descend. 

“We’re here.” Quackity slowly opens an old wooden door. And Fundy makes direct eye contact with a blonde man chained to the floor, wings thrown back and brittle, creaking when he lifts his head.

The man then smiles, through the grime covering him. “Oh grandson. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Fundy stumbles back. There is only one person who can call him grandson. One person who’s dead. One person who Wilbur said was dead. Someone who's been beneath his feet this entire time. 

“Phil?” Fundy takes a shaky step forward, till he’s right at the bars. Sticking a hand into the cage. Fundy tries not to cry as Phil leans into his touch as much as he can, tears streaming down the older man’s face. 

“Hi Fundy. I’ve heard a lot about you.” And Fundy laughs, wishing for his family member. Wishing he could free his grandfather. Phil then leans out of the touch and Fundy pulls his hand away, seeing Phil’s tears still falling, the man unable to wipe them away. “Fuck mate. I’m a grandfather.” Phil then fixes Fundy with a hard stare. “I’m sorry you're here. You don’t deserve this.” His grandfather then looks pointedly in Quackity’s direction as well, who hadn’t looked up from the floor staring at a patch of something dark at the ground. “Neither of you deserved anything that’s happened to you.” Fundy swallows tightly, eyes watering slightly as Phil says these things with such conviction. With such love for someone he’s never met.

Quality then breaks the tension. “Yeah yeah Phil.” Quackity comes and joins Fundy on the floor next to the cell. “Keep telling yourself that.” Waving away Phil’s love like it's nothing. And Fundy frowns. Why would Quackity do that? Phil is offering free love. It's right there and Quackity waves it away? Love is always in short supply, especially the type Phil is offering. Its sympathy. It's unconditional. It’s something only Wilbur had offered Fundy before. The first person to ever offer him love. Love without strings attached. 

Phil’s frowning too at Quackity’s sentence. “You are my godson Quackity. And even before you became my son you we’re family. Before the law said you were one of my sons… You 're always a part of this family.” Quackity gives a little sniffle at this and Fundy watches with watery eyes as Phil’s wings attempt to come forward. As his wings attempt to shelter his family but can’t. Phil then swallows tightly, pain in his gaze as he turns to Fundy. “And my grandson. My sweet sweet boy. I’m sorry you had to meet me like this. I’m so sorry you're here. I know my son. Wilbur loves his family with every bit of his being. And I know he loved you.” Fundy cries then. He still had family who loved him. Wilbur had ended that stupid note saying he loved him. Phil was here. And Phil loved him. And Quackity’s arms wrapped around his torso showed that love too. And all three men cried. For the love they had. And those they had lost.

When the tears finally dried, Phil looked to Fundy and Quackity, all three’s eyes red and puffy. Emotions showing in every crevice. Fundy itches to take his hat off. To show his ears down here. To let his grandfather know. So he makes eye contact with Quackity, gesturing vaguely to the hat hiding his ears. He watches Quackity’s eyes swirl with conflict before his friend nods. He looks at Phil, confusion in his grandfather's eyes. And pulls his hat off. Revealing the ears that until a week ago, he had displayed with pride. The ears that Wilbur had scratched and when Wilbur’s traits were on display the two would wander the city with pride. But then Schlatt happened. Quackity’s bruises and missing wings. And then in the past days, Fundy’s new bruises. Any glimpse of Fundy’s traits lead to spewing hatred from the king. And over those two days that Quackity forced Fundy to wear his beanie and every cabinet meeting was worse than the last. Everyone sitting in fear as Quackity became Schlatt’s personal punching bag. And during his first cabinet meeting Fundy tried to stop it. Quackity’s eyes after he spoke up will forever haunt his dreams. The scream that echoed in the room as Schlatt dragged Quackity from the room, whispering something in Quackity’s ear that made his friend go as white as a sheet. 

Fundy waited in their shared room, pacing the length of the room, counting every crack in the ceiling till Quackity stumbled back, bruises decorating his skin and a shoulder that had been popped out of place. Fundy had apologized over and over again. But Quackity had waved it off, shoving Fundy lightly and saying it couldn’t be helped.

That one line has filled Fundy’s brain. Refusing to leave. It couldn’t be helped. Schlatt and Dream’s abuse couldn’t be helped. Wilbur leaving couldn't be helped. His family being dead… Wait. Fundy looks up at his grandfather. His eyes shining with pride. “They are lovely Fundy.” And Fundy chokes back the sob. He knows. He's always been proud. And only a few weeks changed that. But it couldn’t be helped. And deep down Fundy knew. Quackity was right. They weren't getting out of this. As trapped as Phil. Only they didn’t have the bars to prove it. 

Wilbur was gone. Phil was locked away. And Quackity and Fundy we’re trapped. And it couldn’t be helped. Fundy knew that now, kneeling on the ground breaking down over something so simple. And it couldn’t be helped.

…

Phil felt lighter than air, even after Fundy and Quackity left. He had a grandson. Fuck. He got to meet his grandson. That was something he never expected. Or really he’d never hoped to happen. But after Quackity’s last visit, Phil had begun to think about his family more. He thought about Wilbur, alone somewhere. He thought about Tommy washed away in a river. His body never to be found. He thought about Technoblade locked in endless battles trapped within his own mind. He thought about Quackity, lost from Phil. Not even aware his godson was still alive. Stuck with the monsters upstairs for years. Phil could add someone else to the ling list of people he failed. Quackity was one of his sons now. One of the only ones he had left. Technically he was third in line for the throne. Of course that’s if Phil can get out of here. That prinpick of hope slowly dwindling over the past weeks. First Quackity’s wings, the stain still on the floor, the screams etched into Phil’s mind. Then Fundy’s capture and Wilbur's second disappearance. And finally, everything came crashing down in what Phil was informed was the afternoon. His only visitor besides Dream came back. Quackity came back with his grandson. His grandson. Someone he never wanted to meet however much he wanted to meet them. 

But he had. He’d met the last of Wilbur. He saw Wilbur in his grandson as well. The way Fundy carried himself. He even saw Technoblade in the boy, the way his ears twitched at every emotion, much like Techno had as well. Phil tries to shift a little, his wings sending sparks of pain down his back. His instincts screaming at him more than normal. Seeing his godson and grandson sending Phil’s bird brain spiraling. Quackity and Fundy’s injuries were not helping and the fact Phil had to watch them walk away did nothing to help quell the sheer panic he was feeling. That was his flock. That was his flock walking back to somewhere dangerous. Walking back to where Phil can’t follow. Leaving him alone. Again. Going where Phil can’t protect them. But Phil didn’t cry out at their retreating backs. Biting his tongue with such force he drew blood, Phil did not cry out to them. His children already had enough on their plate. Already had enough to deal with. Phil refused to add to it.

Phil no longer feels lighter. He feels as heavy as a rock sinking beneath the waves. Trapped within spiraling thoughts with no escape. Nothing to distract his brain as Phil fell down, sagging in his chains, sagging against the weight of the world. 

He can’t do anything.

His sons we’re gone.  
And Phil was trapped. 

Wishing for a world that no longer was.

…

“WILBUR!” Shooting awake, Wilbur falls over at the scream causing Tubbo to wake as well, falling over too, causing a heap of limbs atop the bridge. 

“What the fuck! Tommy!” Tubbo gets to his feet first, stumbling a little with sleep addled legs. Tommy climbs to the top of the bridge, a panicked look in his eyes. Unshed tears shining.

“Fuck. Fuck. Okay. Sorry...Sorry.” Tommy says seemingly talking to himself as Wilbur lays a calming hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“What is it Tommy?” The boy shakes his head slightly, the tears still bubbling to the surface. Tubbo then takes over at that moment as Wilbur steps back. Racking his brain over what could’ve caused this panic. 

“Tommy. Big man. Come on fucking tell me.” Tommy swallows tightly as Tubbo pulls out puppy dog eyes and Wilbur smiles as Tommy crashes into Tubbo’s arms, sobs shaking his body.

“It’s stupid and I know it’s stupid! But i thought you guys fucking left and I was all alone again and…” Tommy gives a little cry and Wilbur scoots closer as Tommy and Tubbo both still wrapped up together fall into Wilbur’s laugh. “And I thought I was back at the orphanage. And all alone again and…. I was scared, Wilby!” And Wilbur’s heart snapped in two. No one had called him Wilby. No one but… And now Tommy. Tommy was calling him Wilby. Tommy was calling him Wilby in the same way his Tommy called him Wilby. The little kid who jumped from trees desperate to fly. The little kid who died because his Wilby couldn’t save him. The Tommy crying in his lap curled around his friend could not be his Tommy. His Tommy was dead. No if or buts. Wilbur refused… Wilbur couldn’t think about the idea that Tommy was alive. Couldn’t bear to think about the idea that Tommy was alive. Suffering at the hands of something he refuses to talk about. Something that left his shaking like this. Wilbur couldn’t bear it. Not the idea he let his brother suffer. The guilt ate him alive as Tommy steadily calmed down in his lap. This couldn’t be Wilbur’s Tommy. Wilbur wouldn’t know what to do if he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm giving you gremlins some choice here. 
> 
> Do you want the Ranboo reveal first or the Quackity one. It's your choice either way you guys will be getting some lovely angst.
> 
> comment which one you want and I will chose from there. ;)


	12. Chapter 10 I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COME GET YOUR RANBOO ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!!!!!!!
> 
> Fuck I forgot trigger warnings  
> Abuse  
> Manipulation   
> Torture  
> Death  
> Vomit  
> Blood  
> Please let me know if I forgot anything this is a doozy of a chapter

Ranboo woke to screams and the sound of metal clanging. Oh. The orphanage must’ve given him to a fighting pit then. That’s nice. He rolls over and attempts to go back to sleep. But then it hits him. Wait… No… No. It couldn’t have all been a dream. Running with Tommy. Meeting Tubbo and Wilbur. Healing. Not all of that could be a dream. No way. Ranboo fully sits up now. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. Taking in his surroundings as fast as possible. He’s on a hay pile but he’s not tied down. That’s unusual. Normally he’s tied down so he can’t teleport. (Not that he can teleport. It’s just expected of his kind to be able to do so) And secondly, something new was around his neck. Something heavy. His shaky fingers reach down feeling a metal collar tightly wrapped around his neck. Panicked chirps escape his mouth and Ranboo quickly moves his hands to the back of it fumbling for a clasp and finding none. But then he feels the chain, connected to the collar and then reaching to the floor. Panic fills everything in him. Overriding his senses. A distressed vroop escapes Ranboo’s mouth as the reality sets in and adrenaline begins to wear off. 

And that’s when the pain hits. Bone aching pain that seeps in his very soul. He wants to scream but knows better. He’s been to these places before. Screaming only draws unwanted attention to yourself. Puts your fights earlier and harder than they would be. So Ranboo muffles them, whimpers escaping as he searches for what caused this pain. Frantic hands pull at his sleeve hissing as the fabricle hits sensitive skin. Tears burned in Ranboo’s eyes and caused the pain he was already in to double. Gasping for breath, Ranboo peels off the last bit of fabric and then promptly throws up. This was worse. This was so much worse. This was worse than the orphanage. Worst than the fighting pits he’d been in previously. This is worse than when Tommy would get taken away from him. Nothing could top the fact that a number had been burned into his arm. Nothing could top the fact that he’d been branded. This wasn’t the orphanage loaning him to an underground fight ring for a quick buck. This was permanent. He was here. Wherever that may be permanently. With no way out. With that somber thought, Ranboo curled around himself, sobbing as quietly as he could. Hands picking at the new wound with no dirt to even begin to comfort him. Nervous chirps force their way from his throat and Ranboo can’t muffle them. He’s spiraling. The collar around his throat growing tighter, cutting off oxygen and causing the panic to grow. Black dots spiral in front of Ranboo’s eyes and he has one second to think that can’t be good before the dots expand to nothingness and Ranboo passes out. 

…

Ranboo wakes up again to more screaming. Only this time it was muffled but much closer than last time. And that got his attention. Ranboo sits up quickly, ignoring his pounding head. None of this is new… It’s just been a couple years. Been a couple years since something like this had happened. But it’s attuned in him that you stay quiet. You stay still. And the most important skill of all: staying alive. Those three rules had been taught to him at a young age so long ago that if he was to look at his memory book it would be on the third page. Right after how to find the bridge and his friends' names. Wait… Does he still have his book? Frantically searching his pockets Ranboo pulls the ratty red book from the folds of his torn jacket, the familiar weight already grounding him more. Everything is still in there. He is still safe. As long as he can remember he is safe. But he’s got to find a hiding place for this thing. He goes as far as the chain allows, Digging into the brittle hay, Burying the journal there. He may forget it’s there or not live long enough to write in it again but hey. Whatever poor sap is shoved in here next can use it. Him and Tommy’s story can live on. 

Ranboo knows he’s not getting out of here. There is no Sam to pick him up when his contract runs out. No Tommy to patch up his injuries when he gets back. He’s alone wherever that may be. And Tommy won’t be able to find him. 

He’s stewing in these thoughts trying his best not to get sucked down the rabbit hole of his thoughts when the door bangs open. Eyes shooting upwards, Ranboo watches with bated breath as guards drag a man down the hallway. Ranboo catches a glimpse of long pink hair and chains that hang off his body. The guards throw the man into the cell, ignoring how the man snarls at them. Ranboo swallows bile as he sees the blood and wounds covering the man and the muzzle on his mouth. Ranboo really… Really doesn’t want that on his face. His jaw hurts just looking at it. The piglin hybrid snarls a final time as the guards leave, having secured the chains to the floor before removing the muzzle and leaving. Ranboo freezes as the man turns towards him, Ranboo quickly looks away, fighting his instincts to attack the man. Swallowing the snarl building in his throat, he watches the man slouch in the chains and stretching the best he can. 

“So kid.” The man’s voice was hoarse and cracking “Who are you?”

Ranboo chitters nervously. “Ranboo.”

The man sighs deeply leaning back in his chains. “I’m Technoblade.” Ranboo’s eyes widened. No way. No way. No possible way. 

“Like? The Technoblade?” The man grunts in response. Looking at Ranboo curiously. 

“What is it to you?” 

Ranboo laughs. “It um… It means a lot… I um…. I know your brother.” Technoblade’s eyes widen comically before anger fills his eyes.

“My brothers are dead. So whatever you're trying it won’t work.” Technoblade’s eyes glow red and Ranboo can feel his fury from here.

Shaking his head quickly, Ranboo holds up his hands in alarm. “Wait! Wait! I do! I swear. I know Wilbur!” Technoblade’s eyes narrow “I can… I can prove it! Darting back over to the journal and flips through it looking for information. “Okay… Wilbur has this guitar and he makes really good music and um….” Ranboo flips through the book, his words spinning past his eyes. “And he gives really good hugs and really good advice. But he never follows it himself…” He hears a sniffle from the cell across from his. Looking up wildly and sees Technoblade sniffling, a single tear running down his face. “Are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m not crying.” Ranboo sees the pain in the prince’s eyes and the fire in his tone. He decides that the best thing to do is not to comment on it.

“Okay well… Um…. Wilbur gave me some dirt and he’s really nice. He won’t tell us why he’s here but he seems sad whenever we ask.” Ranboo looks up at Technoblade again as reaches nearer and nearer the end of his journal. “Wilbur wouldn’t stop crying today and wouldn’t tell us why. Me and Tommy tried to cheer him up but Tubbo said to leave him alone.” Technoblade makes a little heh at Tommy’s name and Ranboo grimaces. “Different Tommy.” Ranboo watches carefully as Technoblade slumps a little and then nods for Ranboo to continue. “Wilbur told us who he is today. We had a group therapy session and Wilbur told us about how he’s the only prince left and he wants his home back. He seemed really angry at something when Tubbo told him that Dream and Schlatt were his family but he hugged Tubbo so I think everything is alright…” He looks at Technoblade who’d dried his eyes and was watching with hardened eyes. “That’s um… That’s all.”

“Hmm.” Technoblade closes his eyes in thought. “So my brother is currently living with a boy that has the same name as my dead brother and the son of the current king?” Ranboo nods as he watches the man’s brain move a mile a minute. “Hmm well that’s a story if I’ve ever heard one.” Ranboo’s heart sinks, Technoblade doesn't believe him. “No offense Ranboo but you don’t seem like the type to peddle a story to me. Don’t have the backbone.”

Ranboo laughs at that. “I’ve heard that one before.” Technoblade then gives a huffy laugh “Peer pressure am I right?”

“Yep.” Technoblade collapses to the floor, blood pooling around him, dripping off his clothes and getting tangled into his hair. “I’m going to have a visitor soon so just keep those little information you just told me to yourself alright?” Ranboo nods and Technoblade then rolls over. And Ranboo understood the conversation was over. Curling into himself, his tail thrashing about as Ranboo felt himself slipping into a restful sleep.

…

Techno didn't know what the hell this lanky kid in the cell next to him was trying to pull. His brother was dead. No ifs or buts. But… He wants to believe Ranboo. Desperately to believe that Wilbur is alive out there. Alive and safe. Safer than him. Safer than Phil is. Techno groans rolling back over. No way he could get a few hours of sleep now. Pity. He wanted to actually get some sleep tonight. But Ranboo’s words floated in his head. Little details about Wilbur, like his inability to talk about his feelings. But what convinced Techno though was the hugs. Ranboo mentioned Wilbur’s hugs. Wilbur’s hugs were legendary, Tommy had once clinged to Wilbur’s leg and sobbed till Wilbur had picked him and then refused to leave Wilbur’s arms for four hours. Hell. Wilbur was the only one who Techno allowed to hug him. So Techno believed him. As much as it hurt. He believed him. God he had promised himself he wouldn’t have hope anymore. It hurt too much. But Wilbur was out there. Wilbur was safe. Or as safe as a dead man could be. That was enough for Techno. One member of his family escaped. One escaped the cage Phil and Techno were caught in.

And that was good enough for him.

…

“Hello Blade.” Techno rolled over with a groan. For fucks sake. Dream is early. 

“What do you want, Dream.”

“Why that’s no way to speak to your friend now?” Techno sits up at that point. Fury courses through his veins.

“You're not my friend Dream. Shut the fuck up.” Techno sees Ranboo wake up then, eyes panicked as he catches a glimpse of the crown prince. Techno winces. Maybe he should’ve warned the kid before Dream showed up here to threaten him. Sighing deeply, he shifts trying to find a more comfortable place in the chains.

“Mmh. Want me to get the guards? You killed one of their own today. I’m sure they’d love to have an hour alone with you.” Techno involuntarily shudders at Dream’s words. Those guards had come close to killing him many times and an hour alone would lead to some complicated injuries. Injuries that could be fatal in the pit. 

Narrowing his eyes at that stupid smiley face mask. “Fine. What do you want, Dream.” The man just hums, wandering in front of Ranboo, who’s curled up deeper into himself. Chirps escape his mouth and Techno feels a deep seeded anger as Ranboo tries to muffle them. He’d always been proud of his strong traits and to see a kid so terrified of his own hurt.

“Mmh. Well Blade. As surprising as it is. I’m not here for you.” Dream leers down at Ranboo. Wait. 

“Come on Dream. That’s a kid man.” Ranboo has started shaking, scotching as far back as the chain around the kid's throat will allow. 

Dream ignores him, unlocking Ranboo’s cage and advancing on Ranboo grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and leaning into the kid's face. “Hello Ranboo. You have something very interesting to tell me. Isn’t that right?” Ranboo whines in Dream’s grip and Techno feels a surge of protective rage fill him. Kids don’t deserve this shit. Kids don’t deserve the pit. And kids don’t deserve Dream’s rage.

“I don’t… I don’t…”  
“Wrong answer.” Techno tenses at Dream’s tone. That’s never ever a good tone. And then the man without taking his hand off of Ranboo’s shirt grabs a bucket Techno hadn’t even seen Dream bring in and dumps water onto Ranboo. The boy screams as a quarter of the bucket splashes onto him. Techno wishes he could cover his ears or really do anything to stop the screams. To stop the enderman screech that erupts from Ranboo. Dream then drops him into the growing puddle of water on the floor, burns already snaking their way along Ranboo’s skin growing with the older ones that Techno can see. He winces as the kid curls around himself, tail lashing and purple particles vibrating. Dream notices those as well. Taking two big steps back as Ranboo lunges. Jaw unhinging and a snarl erupting from his throat. The boy gets close but the collar throws him back eliciting a pained wail from the boy and then more snarls. Techno winces as Dream slams the cell door closed leaving the bucket of water still half full on the floor. He turns to Techno then. “Blade. If you know anything? Did the brat tell you anything?”

Techno groans. “The kid didn’t tell me anything, Dream. I met him like an hour ago. And you know I don’t do social situations.” Dream laughs walking away.

“I can’t believe you 're going to be king. The kingdom would have gone down with you.” Dream then smirks, waving goodbye as Ranboo continues to snarl tearing at his collar. “Thank god you signed that away.” Techno growls in warning as Dream disappears leaving Techno with a feral enderman hybrid. And trapped in the gloom.

Scotting as far as he can to Ranboo, who once Dream had disappeared, slumped completely saddened chirps and pained noises escaping Ranboo’s mouth. His claws scraping at the floor and not finding purchase. “Ranboo?” The hybrid’s head shoots up at his name and lets out a questioning vroop at his name. “Hey buddy can you hear me?” Some more vrooping noises escape Ranboo’s mouth so that was the wrong thing to ask. “Okay um.” Techno sweats slightly. He wasn’t built for this. Social interactions. Helping people. That was always Wilbur’s forte. Calming someone down while Techno would stand in the background not sure what to do. But Wilbur isn’t here. Phil isn’t here. It’s only Techno. And he’s got to help Ranboo now. “Okay Ranboo breath with me.” He takes an exaggerated breath. And Ranboo’s head twists in curiosity but he copies. Slowly but surely Ranboo begins to calm down. His hands shortened and the particles slowly evaporated from the air. His eyes blinked from rage into panic. 

“Techno?” Ranboo’s voice is shaky and weak as he looks up at Techno with tears in his eyes. “What happened?”

“You um… You tried to kill Dream. Which I have to say is very awesome.” Ranboo laughed a little at the praise but his panic was still there.

“Wait wait. I tried to kill the crown prince?”

“Well I mean I consider Wilbur the crown prince.” Techno says, ignoring the shame filling him at his confession that he is no longer the crown prince. “But same idea. And the bastard deserved it anyway. He poured water on you when you wouldn’t answer his questions.”  
“Oh.” Ranboo curls in on himself, tail thrashing with nerves. “You didn’t get hurt did you?”

Techno laughs at Ranboo’s concern. “Dream can’t hurt me more than he already has, kid.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Techno lays back on the ground, a chain digging into a still healing wound but he can’t find the energy to move.

He sighs deeply. “It’s not your fault.” Ranboo doesn't respond and Techno doesn't force him. The two sink into silence only interrupted by Ranboo’s quill scratching across a new page. Techno doesn't talk again. Caught up in the guilt. The pain. The memories of what once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was angst. 
> 
> next chapter is very plot important and includes some lovely elements such as backstory, new characters, Quackity angst and political intrigue :]
> 
> <3


	13. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POLITICS  
> INTRIGUE  
> LESBIANS  
> MAKING FUN OF BADBOYHALO  
> SCHLATT BEING A WHINY BITCH  
> ALL THAT AND MORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter was supposed to have Quackity angst their was a deleted cabinet meeting but it ruined the flow so I had to get rid of it. Sorry.

Bad doesn’t think he dislikes anything more than the palace. Except the occupants within said castle. Bad hates them much much more. But here he was. Working for these muffin heads. Or not for much longer if he had any say about it. 

Steeling himself Bad enters the castle, passing the guards that used to protect him. Passing the servants who’s silence was so different then the cheerful tones that used to fill the halls. A shiver ran up his spine as he marched into the throne room, the law was on his side. Bad would be getting out of here alive. Bad would get revenge and get his justice. He would right his wrongs. And with that he stepped into the throne room.

“Oh hello to my favorite traitor!” Bad grits his teeth as Schlatt grins broadly from his throne, the council members sitting around the table glare as Bad slides into his seat. The only one who doesn’t is Quackity who seems to be looking anywhere but Bad’s direction and the new kid next to Quackity. Bad winced at how the kid seemed to try and be as close to Quackity as possible. It hurt to see that. It hurt so bad seeing someone as close to Quackity as his son is. Or was. Before Bad can fall down that rabbit hole, Schlatt stands, bottle clutched in his hands and Phil’s old crown resting upon his head. “Quackity!” The boy’s head shoots up giving Bad a good look at the fresh bruises littering Quackity’s handle the rest. “ And for the festival this year I want it bigger than the others. I have something very…. Special planned.” He laughs and then with a wave of his hand the entire council scatters. And Bad wants to as well but he came here for a reason. And he is not backing down this time. He has nothing more to lose. And the law is on his side. And then Schlatt looks at him. That menacing glare. “Cut the shit Bad you never come to meetings.” Schlatt leans forward on his hands as Bad holds back a language. He can’t piss the king off yet. He’s about to get real mad real soon. And then Dream walks in behind Bad, catching a glimpse of his enchanted axe.

“Hello Bad. What do we owe this pleasure to your company?” Bad grimaces. It’s now or never.

“Um… Well.” He pulls the law book from his bag and clears his throat. “You two need to step down.” Bad feels Dream still slightly behind him but Bad’s focus is Schlatt. Who takes a long drink from his cup. And then fixated on Bad’s face. A grin on his face.

“Is that so?”

“Yes… Um.” Bad pulls himself to his full high, adding extra inches, not his full height but just enough to be imitating. “You need to step down. Amendment 27. If the monarchy devolves from the original social contract. The people have every right within the law to rise up against it.” Bad savors the moment for a second. He can fix his wrongs. “And with the previous monarchy having their final member still alive… I give you two a choice. Step down from your unjust regime. Or face the consequences.” And Schlatt laughed. He almost fell out of his seat laughing. Bad grinds his teeth together. How dare he. This muffinhead can not laugh at him. Bad is fixing things. This monster can not laugh at him. 

“Oh Bad. You crack me THE FUCK UP!” Schlatt stands and looks absolutely pissed. He looks like he did that one night in the rain. He looked like he did the night the castle was taken. He looks dangerous for the first time in years. “YOU FUCKING THINK! YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN THREATEN ME! I am the king! I am the emperor of my nation!” Bad shakes as Dream slinks past him. Looking less like the monster he normally is, more like the assassin and weapon he truly is. Bad knows better than most that he’s still a monster in his own right. But Schlatt’s tone and demeanor is far more terrifying than Dream can ever be. 

“That doesn't put what I just said out of the question! It justifies it!” Bad feels anger growing in him. He’s come this far. There is no backing down now. “Technoblade is the rightful king! The people deserve their rightful king!”

“I am the rightful king!” Schlatt roars back. Hands slamming against the wooden table, shaking the discarded bottles on the polished surface. But then the man shakes his head, sliding back into his seat. Shaking his head in a mocking manner. “Bad. Bad. Bad. Do you really think that I didn’t read the fucking law! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT! THAT I WOULD BE THAT FUCKING STUPID!” Schlatt’s breathing heavily as Bad takes a step back. Ignoring the way that makes a smirk grow on the man’s face. “Do you take me as a stupid man Bad? Because you came into my home. Threatening me and my family. I wager quite a bit that you thought that would work. That you're avenging that husband and son of yours. You really are the stupid one here.” He waves his hand in a dismissive way. “Besides. The Technoblade problem has been dealt with. Tell him Dream.” The masked man smoothly steps up, almost as though he’s gliding.

“Technoblade signed his right as king over years ago. He is legally owned by the pits.” Dream advances from behind Schlatt’s throne. A paper gripped in his gloved hand. The other still holds the netherite axe. “His sentence is for life. See for yourself.” The paper that will kill Bad’s hopes, slides smoothly across the table. He picks it up with shaky hands. Reading over the words and seeing Technoblade’s elegant handwriting on the bottom. And that’s it. He’s done for. The royal family are all dead. Technoblade was the last hope. The last of the Antarctic Empire. It was all gone now. Bad desperately searching his brain for anything. Wilbur is dead. Philza is dead. Tommy is dead and even if he was alive it would still be years until he reaches 21 and the rightful age to take the throne. And Technoblade. Trapped with Skeppy in a place Bad can not reach. A place Bad can not follow. That leaves… No one. There are no grandchildren. (Or anyone left to have grandchildren) And Phil didn’t have any other family or any godchildren...Wait. Quackity. And Bad almost swore. It’s the closest he's come in years. Quackity is the key. His father, Philza’s top advisor, died on that fateful night. Before Dream had carted Phil away to be executed. That makes… That makes Quackity the sole heir. Months away from being able to take the throne. Bad looks up at those stupid smug faces sitting in front of him. There is no way they know. No way. So Bad has to get out of this castle alive. He has to get this information to his partners. To his informants. But he has to make it out of this death trap alive first.

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” Bad flounders, trying to put on the regretful desperate act. Hoping to anyone listening that this will work 

“Yeah I bet you fucking didnt bitch.”Schlatt scoffs from his chair. Waving another dismissive hand. Already tipping a new bottle back. “Dream, get him out of my sight.” Dream then roughly grabs Bad’s arm and the demon allows his worst enemy to drag him away. He’s going to make it. He’s going to get out. Hopefully. “Oh and Dream find Quackity. We need to have a little chat.” Bad’s heart sinks. The dangerous tone is back. Maybe they don’t need to talk about the revelation that Bad just had. Maybe it's about something else. Oh who is he kidding. He is working on a time crunch now. He’s got to get this information to Puffy. 

Dream drags him through the hallways. “I have to admit that was impressive.”

Bad was dragged from his spiraling panicked thoughts by Dream’s calloused almost amused tone. “What?” 

“Your hope that we wouldn’t be smart enough to notice something so obvious.” If it wasn’t for the mask Bad would see the self centered smirk on Dream’s face as the two stop in the hallway, Dream leaning closer to Bad looking far more demonic than Bad has ever looked himself. “Such a bold move with that husband of yours still alive.” Bad swallows tightly as he thinks of Skeppy. His husband stuck in the pits because of Bad. The two separated because Bad made one stupid stupid mistake. His son died for the same reason. Dream then leans closer, amusement and excitement in his tone. “You know… Technoblade has a fight later this week… I’d say Skeppy would make a wonderful opponent.” Bad’s eyes widen in panic.

“Wait! No… Please…” Bad practically begs as Dream’s smile grows. Bad can’t lose his family. But he also has a mission. An obligation to make up for his losses. His betrayal. He doesn't know which he will choose. 

“Stay out of my way Bad. And Skeppy stays alive.” And with that menacing final threat, Dream is gone. And Bad feels himself break.

…

When Puffy heard feet sprinting to her ship she had her sword out in seconds. The jeweled handle tightened in her grip as Bad fell into her ship. Racing to his side she quickly checks him for any injuries. “Holy shit Bad are you okay?”

“Language.” He grumbles, climbing to his feet. “And I’m fine but we have a problem. A very big problem.” Puffy swallows. She was worried that Schlatt and Dream wouldn’t take it well. In fact she knew they wouldn’t take it well. But Bad had insisted that he would do it. And Puffy hadn’t questioned it. They were both here for a reason. They were both here right wrongs. 

“What happened.”

“They expected it! That’s what happened!” Bad begins pacing the floor as Puffy’s heart drops. Shit. “They had Technoblade sign his life away! I was his teacher! I know that kids handwriting better than anyone.” Puffy sinks to her feet, sword forgotten on the ground as Bad sinkis down next to her. “He signed away his life at 13. He signed… He was a year older than my son…” Bad says in a horrified whisper as Puffy feels an uncomfortable rolling in her stomach. The more she learned about the Antarctic Empire’s fate the more uncomfortable she becomes. 

“Can we fix this Bad? Are there any other options?” Bad puts his head in his hands and then looks up.

“One. But we both know it isn’t safe here. Do you know anywhere we can hide?” Puffy swallows the lump in her throat. The only other person she knows in this city is the man who wants to kill her. Her nephew whose location is unknown and… Niki. Can Puffy in good conscience drag Niki into her problems? Can she endanger an innocent. Will Niki never want to see her again because of the danger Puffy put her in? Puffy doesn't think she’d live with herself if she could never see Niki smile again. If she could never see her laugh. Or never eat some of those delicious fruit pies again. But on the other hand. Wouldn’t Niki want to get out from under the heavy taxing of Schlatt? Wouldn’t Niki rather the rightful king on the throne? Would Niki help Puffy in her goals? Puffy sighs. She’s got to get Bad to safety. And if Niki never wants to see her again. Then maybe that’s the price to pay for her failures to her family, for leaving them. Puffy will accept her failures. She can only hope that Niki will accept her for them to.

“I know a place for us to go.”

…

Eret hadn’t returned. And Niki felt as though she was slowly losing her mind. Her sibling was out there. Looking for Wilbur and Fundy. Looking for someone who’s supposed to be dead. Who’s if he wasn't dead would be a wanted criminal. Sighing deeply Niki takes the tea kettle off the stove, whistling in the still air. Before she can pour a hot cup of mint tea a loud knock sounds on the door. Shit. What if it’s the Eret? But then a little voice whispers, what if it's not? Silently making her way to the door, her father’s old iron sword in hand she unlocks the door and pulls it open to rainbow hair.

“Puffy!” Dropping the sword, Niki throws herself into the girl's arms. “You scared the shit out of me!” She hears a little grumble behind Puffy and watches as her girlfriend steps sheepishly to the side, a large demon hybrid steps forward, towering over Niki and Puffy.

“I’m sorry Niki we just… Can we come in?” Niki looks at her empty home and Puffy’s haunted eyes. At the demon hybrid’s puffy red eyes. 

“Of course.” She says softly. “I’ll make some tea and you can explain.” Niki then ushers them inside and bolts the door shut.

Soon all three are sitting around the table, mint tea clutched in each of their hands. Puffy is the first to look up. To break the silence. “I feel like I should explain.” Niki stares back at her girlfriend as she clutches the chipped blue mug in a death grip. “I haven’t been completely honest with you. And me and Bad coming here tonight has put you in more danger than you could possibly know.” Niki almost snorts. There can’t be anything more dangerous than harboring the ex prince of the Antarctic Empire. But Puffy looks dead serious. So Niki doesn't laugh. She just looks solemnly back to the nervous sheep hybrid. “And um… If you want to kick us out after this I totally understand… But I really like you Niki and I don’t want to ruin this but I have nowhere else to go…” Niki puts a hand on Puffy’s shaking ones. Looking the terrified hybrid in the eyes.

“You can tell me anything.” Puffy’s eyes widen as Niki continues. “We’re messes together. Remember?” Puffy gives her a long look before sighing again., subtly wiping her eyes.

“Remember how I said that I was here for family? God this is fucking hard. Okay.” Niki continues to clutch Puffy’s hands as Puffy looks to her with pain filled eyes. “Remember my brother in law and nephews I told you about?” Niki nods her head, worried where this was going. “Schlatt and Dream is who I’m talking about.” Niki watches in shock before bursting into pearls of laughter. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Niki laughs even harder at Puffy and Bad’s shocked faces. “I…” She starts laughing again. “Sorry sorry.” Niki wipes away tears as her laughter draws to a close. “Here’s the thing. The friend I was talking about is Wilbur. Like the crown prince himself.” She watches Puffy and Bad’s faces morph from confusion to even more confusion. Bad especially furrowing his brows, rubbing his chin deep in thought.

“But that doesn't make sense. Wilbur drowned in the river with Tommy.” Niki snorts. 

“Trust me it's him. He’s my best friend and a complete shit liar. He came crying here one day after going to see his brother in the pits and when me and Eret had asked what’s wrong he tried to say stubbed his toe. Because you know stubbing your toe equals hyperventilating on the floor.” Puffy joins Niki in laughing while Bad looks deep in thought.

“He is a bad liar…” Bad looks at Niki with tear filled eyes. “So he’s alive?” Niki nods her head and Bad gives a cry of joy. “Then the empire stands a chance!”

“What do you mean?” Niki asks curiously. “I thought Schlatt and Dream took over the empire by force.”

“Well here’s the thing.” Bad leans in conspiratorially. “King Philza wrote in an amendment when he formed his empire that basically created a social contract between the people and the ruler. If the ruler ever stops being a good ruler the people are legally protected to rise up against the government. And the best part is that Schlatt couldn’t remove the law without drawing attention to it. That’s why he killed the entire royal family. He assumed if he got rid of the old power no one could rise against him. Me and Puffy were banking on Technoblade being the ticket back to what life was before but…” Bad sighs burying his face into his hands. When he speaks again he sounds haunted. “He signed away his life and kingship to the pits. He’s no longer considered royalty.” And Niki tries to contain her gasp. She’d never been to any pit fight much less one of Technoblade’s but Wilbur had. And Niki remembered him describing the fight with unconcealed horror. A shiver runs up her spine at the idea of Wilbur or Eret signing away their life like that. She doesn't know what she’d do.

“Bad?” Puffy pipes up then also leaning forward in her chair. “You sure it’s real? Not some of Dream’s bullshit?” Niki grimaces at her tone. That’s her nephew Niki realizes with a start. She doesn't even want to start unpacking the idea of someone helping run an insurgency against your government no matter how unjust or cruel it may be. 

Bad nods his head. “ I’m sure. I helped teach that kid to write. I assure you it’s his.” Puffy accepts that answer. Moving onto another one.

“But Wilbur’s considered dead right? Legally he’s dead.” Bad groans in response, head thumping against the table. Their hopeful lead once again smashed. While Wilbur could come back from the dead and take his place as king… Legally he no longer exists. Legally he’s nothing more than a past relic. Not something strong enough to legally protect a revolution. She looks thoughtful for a moment. “Wait. In our conversation you said that Wilbur had a kid right?” Bad shoots his head up.

“Yeah Fundy. Wilbur adopted him when the kid was ten. One issue he’s missing.” She swallows tightly, emotions rising. “Like Wilbur. He left a note. Something had spooked him and he’d ran.” Niki pulls the note out, passing it along to Bad and Puffy

“Dream.” Puffy practically breathed out “It has to be him.” She scans the note again. “But it sounds like he left without Fundy so where did he go?”

“Wait wait.” Bad pipes up. “Was he like a fox hybrid? Orange fur? Wears a black jacket?” Niki nods slowly in confirmation. Worried about where this is going. “I saw him. At the palace. He was with Quackity.” Niki feels tears bubble in her eyes. She knows where one fourth of her family is. 

“Is he okay?”

Bad grimaces. “He’s alive. And that’s really all you can ask for as a member of Schlatt’s inner circle.” Niki swallows the lump in her throat. The blanks and what ifs of that sentence scaring her and Puffy rubs comforting circles on her hand.

“What do you mean?” Niki asks in a shaky voice, dreading the answer. 

“You… You don’t want to know.” Bad says in a shaky tone. “Quackity is a good kid. He got Tubbo out of that place. He’ll keep Fundy safe.”

“Wait… Prince Tubbo has disappeared?” Niki doesnt miss the way Puffy looks away. Oh… Puffy’s other nephew, the one she had a chance to save, was missing. But Bad nods. 

“Schlatt and Dream are monsters, Niki.” His hands shake as he says it. “I was a fool ever to stand by them and a bigger fool to not do anything till now.” Bad then draws himself taller, the momentary sadness forgotten as he pressed on. “Fundy is trapped in the palace. Me and Puffy will be killed if we try to enter and Niki you're not going to be able to sneak in there.” He gives Niki a sympathetic nod that she gladly takes, trying to stop her chin from wobbling. “And we’re back at square one. That leaves us with Quackity.” 

“Who is Quackity by the way?” Puffy speaks up asking the exact question Niki was going to. This is the third mention of someone she’d never heard of.

“He was the son of Philza’s top advisor.” Bad runs a shaky hand through his hair. “His dad refused to fall into line and was killed for it. But Quackity was left alive. And I figured out why.” Niki leans in at Bad’s words and sees Puffy doing the same, obviously having never heard this before as well. “Quackity was Philza’s godson. And his dad was killed before Philza. Making Quackity now the sole heir to the Antarctic Empire and he will be of legal age to take the throne in a month.” Bad sits back in his chair, a solemn look on his face. Puffy is the next to react leaning back and taking her red hat off.

“Fuck.” 

“Language!” Bad chides earning a little laugh from Niki. “What?!” 

“You can handle a government coup and the threat of death but can’t handle some cursing?” Puffy begins to laugh too. All the nervous, terrified energy dissipating.

“Hey! I just like to keep things PG!”

“Your planning a coup, Bad! You can’t get less PG then that!” Puffy throws her head back, laughing harder as Bad crosses his arms and pouts. An odd juxtaposition to the at least seven foot demon. Niki’s wiping tears away by the end of the laugh fest. Feeling lighter than she had in days. She’d missed Puffy. She missed her laugh. She flashes her a small smile that Puffy instantly returns tenfold.

“Are you two done?” Bad crosses his arms across his chest, still pouting slightly. “Good. We need to finish planning…” He’s cut off by Puffy’s loud yawn.

“Can’t this wait till morning?” Puffy grouches, slinging an arm around Niki’s shoulder. Bad furrows his brow. 

“It can wait Bad.” She says softly laying a hand on his clawed ones. “You can’t overthrow a government without sleep.” Puffy giggles at that and Niki goes on a hunt for blankets. She has new members of her family. A new cause to save her family. And she was going to make sure everyone was getting out of here alive.

…

Unlike the other two Niki didn’t sleep. She sat at the worn kitchen table staring at the mugs still full of cold tea, slowly sipping hers. And then Puffy came stumbling into rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep honey?” Puffy slides next to her swiping Niki’s cup and gagging on the cold tea. “What the fuck is that.” Niki giggles standing and giving Puffy a quick kiss on the check. 

“I’ll make a new one.” Niki stands trying to hide her face behind her sweater's arms. She’d just kissed Puffy. Sure on the check but still. Thoughts swirling she grabs the kettle, starting the stove and adding the water. Once she places it down on the hot stove someone whirls her around eliciting a little squeak from Niki. Puffy’s smiling face fills her vision as Puffy brushes a hand down Niki’s chin causing her to blush again.

“You look very pretty.” Puffy breathes at her and Niki giggles again.

“So do you.” And it was true. Puffy had shed her coat leaving her in a white fluffy button up with her rainbow hair pulled up. It was a domestic bliss Niki hoped to have with Puffy one day soon. “And I don’t look…” Puffy cuts her off with a kiss and Niki melts into it. Puffy’s lips taste like salt and honey. And Niki is melting. Kissing Puffy back in a way she’d never kissed anyone. And when Puffy pulls away, looking over Niki with such a look that Niki melts all over again, Puffy whispers again.

“You're beautiful.” And before Niki can answer blushing heavily, someone clears their throat. The two whirl around and Eret is standing there. Looking as flustered as he could possibly be. Niki and Puffy’s faces both grow in heat as Niki races to her sibling. They throw their arms around her and Niki does not miss the way they wince as Eret wraps their arms around her. Pulling from their embrace, she drags them from the doorway and sits him down.

“Where are you hurt?” Eret swears under their breath before rolling their sleeve up exposing the very new and very large burn.

Captain Puffy leans over Niki’s shoulder. “Shit dude what happened?”

Eret whines as Niki puts a bandage over the fresh burn. Niki chirps at him. She doesn't have much enderman hybrid traits, most went to Eret and her baby brother. But she can still make the comforting chirps. Eret returns the call before letting out a distressed vroop as Niki ties off the bandage. “I fell in a puddle and Wilbur didn’t have much in the way of bandages.”

“Wait. Wait! You found him!” Eret nods and Niki throws her arms around them again. 

“He’s living under a bridge with a bunch of hybrid orphans that he’s basically adopted.” Niki laughs at that as Puffy gets up and grabs the whistling tea kettle, grabbing three fresh mugs and passing them out. “Oh hey Puffy… I don’t mind you being here… I’m just wondering why?”

Puffy laughs at Eret’s stammering tone and takes a big sip from her cup of tea. She then explains everything while Niki pipes in every once in a while. And meanwhile Eret’s face looks more and more like he tried to eat a lemon. So when Puffy wraps up the explanation she quickly kisses Niki on the forehead and excuses herself, leaving the two siblings to talk.

Eret speaks first. “I don’t like this.” Their rubbing patterns into Niki’s hand. Swirls over and over again.

“I know.”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Niki laughs at that. “Eret.” They take their glasses off. Niki being the only one Eret can look in the eye without going full feral. “We’ve been harboring a dead person for years. You can’t always protect me.”

“I know.” They sigh leaning back in the chair. “I just… You're my little sister. I already failed our little brother. I can’t… I can’t lose you too.” Niki smiles watery at them. Who returns the same watery look.

“How about this. You help us. You can keep an eye on me and help restore the country to it’s rightful ruler.” She feels Eret’s hand freeze on hers. “Eret?”

“Yeah…. Yeah I’ll do that. I’ll talk to… Bad right?” Niki nods in response, miffed by Eret’s lackluster response. Do they seriously think they’re better under Schlatt and Dream? Or is he trying to keep their head down to protect her? “I’ll talk to Bad and think about it. Okay?” Niki nods in response. Pulling them into a hug. “Now go get some sleep darling. You're running on fumes.”

“Okay Eret.” She leaves them at the table, surrounded by empty mugs. “I love you.”

They look up with watery eyes and a watery smile. “I love you too Niki. I love you so goddamn much.” And with that Niki leaves. Traveling upstairs to Puffy, waiting for her with a hug. She doesn't see the way Eret slumps into their arms, tears streaming down their face. She doesn't see the way he questions everything into the late night. She doesn't see him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter to date. 
> 
> And this political chess game that's going on can be really confusing and I spent a good while plotting it out so if you have any questions about what the fuck just happened, just ask away and I'll do my best to answer them! Hopefully I did a good job basically exposition dumping in this chapter but it's perfectly fine to be confused! :]
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :))


End file.
